LOVE?
by kagxinu
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha were married when they were sixteen, Kagome being a teen mother and InuYasha being a teen father what happens when they separate. Will they get back together for the sack of their child or will Kagome refuse him forever. kAGxINUxKIK co
1. my baby

LOVE…? 

SUM: Kagome and InuYasha were married when they were sixteen, Kagome being a teen mother and InuYasha being a teen father what happens when they separate. Will they get back together for the sake of their child or will Kagome refuse him forever.

Chapter 1 

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback _

Kagome: 19

InuYasha: 20

* * *

"Come on mom, I have to go I'm going to be late" a girl said she walked to her mom and looked at the little baby she had in her arms.

"What, you can go I don't have anything to say or give so to you what are you waiting for?" her mom asked.

"Mom!" she shouted while stomping. She looked at her mom her eye brow raised.

"Okay, but I wanted to stay with him" she said.

"Well you can stay with him when I get out of the hospital" she said.

"But there's nothing wrong with the baby" her mom said.

"I know, I'm just going to make sure there's nothing wrong with him, he's been crying all night"

Kagome said.

"Well babies cry he isn't the first one to cry" her mom said still holding on to the baby.

"Mom I really have to go and I have school then I have to go to work today, so you get the whole day with him anyways" she said smiling. Her mom looked at her she couldn't believe her baby was a mother to a beautiful little boy.

"Okay you can take him but, you got to get back quick" her mom said.

"Sure mom" she said as she picked up the baby chair and left for her car.

When she got out of the hospital the baby's doctor said that there was nothing he was just getting use to her. Well that baby was one week old and since she's been resting leaving her mom to do all the work the kid wasn't use to sleeping with her.

"So what the doctor say sis" her little brother said who was now 16

"And guess what? I passed the driving test I got my license to drive right here" he said lifting it up.

"Congratulation Souta, the baby's fine he's just getting use to the place and all" Kagome said as he looked at him.

"Where's momma?" she asked looking around.

"Oh, she's in her room cleaning up maybe" he said as he went back to the TV where he was playing some game.

"Momma, I'm home and here's the baby" she said as she entered her room.

"Oh, he's back" she said as she ran to her daughter and picked up the little baby from her hands.

"Mom you act as If he's yours" Kagome said giggling.

"He is mine" she said looking at the little baby in her hands.

"Okay I'll let him be yours while I got to school" Kagome said as she ran up to her room.

"Oh can you let him be mine for two years?" Kaori asked.

"Sure mom, but he's still mine however" Kagome said as she picked from the top of the stairs telling her mom so.

Kagome smiled at her mom as she smiled back at her 'yeah he is mine' Kagome thought as she looked at the little boy in her mom's hand not even thinking where his father wondered off to.

* * *


	2. meeting HIM again

**Chapter 2 **

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Kagome: 19

InuYasha: 20

**

* * *

**

Six months later the baby was crawling and sitting while he was still Gram's little baby while his mommy went to school.

"Momma I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she walked in the house finding her baby crawling on the floor to her.

"Hey, how you been?" she asked while lifting him up the floor, it was summer so the baby was wearing just his diaper. The baby giggled when she tickled his belly making him happier that he was when he saw her.

"Boy you got to stop that drooling of yours, you know that" she said still tickling him.

"You know what sis?" Souta asked while eating a chocolate ice cream he had on his hand.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You're going to make him sick if he laughs too much" he said going past her while smirking.

"Whatever" she said as she rested her baby on her hip.

"Hey guess what, I'm staying with you today" she said looking at the baby he giggled as if he heard what she said.

"I know you miss mommy, don't you" she cooed him. He giggled some more while swinging his legs back and forth.

They had fun, they watched TV, ate ice cream took a nap together and went to the park.

"Want to go on the swing Jr.?" she asked looking at him while he was hanging by her hip.

He giggled and trusted hips legs back and forth while clapping his hands.

"Wow all you had to say was yes" she teased while giggling. She was so concentrated on Jr. that she didn't notice who were on the swings. She walked to the swings and picked out the baby swing while the two people on the swing who were so surprised to see her plus with a baby while she still didn't notice them. She pushed Jr. Not to high so he wouldn't start crying. The kid giggled making Kagome happy but she still didn't notice the couple who were staring at her. She was so happy today that she thought nothing was going to go wrong (except the couple who were staring at her). One have silver hair tan face with muscular looking body, the other was a girl who had long raven hair just like Kagome's but hers was longer and was always quiet but not when she was insulting her she wasn't.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Whore" the girl said. Kagome's smile turned into a frown she stopped the swing. Jr. looked at her and swung his legs for more but Kagome picked him up from the swing and rested him on her hip.

"What do you want, and for you F.Y.I, I'm not a whore you're the whore setting a record with 100 men per day" she said.

"Well at least I'm not the one with a baby" she said.

"So you really do sleep with 100 men per day?" she asked raising a brow

"Hell no I got my baby Yasha right here" she said hanging on to his arm.

"Well a man who would go out with you means he's a whore too" she said.

"Cut your crap bitch!" InuYasha yelled to his X-wife, "I ain'ta whore" he said.

"Whatever, If I believe you, might as well say there's a Santa clause" she said. InuYasha looked at Kagome, she wasn't different, she hasn't changed since they got married and broke it off.

"Well the last time I checked your name was still Kagome Higurash" InuYasha said looking at the baby. The baby looked very similar to a picture he had at home when he was a kid.

"Who's the daddy" he asked.

"Can you spell none of you business? That's who the daddy is" she said walking to her car. InuYasha told Kikyuo to go in the car while he talked……nah tried to Kagome.

"Kagome!" he called after her. She didn't respond, she was thinking about the words her x-husband just told her right now. 'Cut your crap 'bitch' the words ran in her head. When he said those words there was hatred feeling attached to it.

'yeah, he really does hate me, after all the years I've had my hope up now I really know how he feels' she thought as she felt nothing but hatred running inside of her. Then she heard him call her "Kagome hold up!" he yelled. The tears we still running, she stopped looked back at him stuck her middle finger up and got in the car.

* * *

Yeah what is InuYasha trying to do? Find out in the next chapter! Review pweez


	3. stomach ache and some kicking

Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashback_

Kagome: 19

InuYasha: 20

* * *

Late that night when the Higurash family was eating dinner Kagome spoke up.  
"Momma you can't believe who I ran into today" she said while toying with her food.

"Who dear?" her mom asked while feeding Jr. who was clapping his hands and giggling.

"His father" she said, everyone gained her attention.

"His father?" her grandpa asked.

"Yes Grandpa, his father with his girlfriend" she said tears almost coming out of her eyes.

"Well, what's wrong with that, I'm sure there's a reason behind it" Souta said while swallowing his food.

"Souta don't talk with your mouth full" his mom said.

"Yes mother" he said sounding tired.

"Well whatdidhe say?" Kaori asked while feeding her grandson.

"He tried to talk to me but I come home" she said looking at her mom.

"You should have listen to what he had to say" her mom said.

" um………..no I'll never listen to what he has to say for the rest of my live, mom he lied to me he cheated on me for like three years and I didn't know anything" she said tears running down her cheek.

"It's okay Gome, I'm sure he's sorry and he is Jr.'s father" her mom said.

"Mom I wont ever and don't ever want to talk to him" she said more tears running down her cheek.

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to" she said. When Jr. saw his mom crying he started crying too. And that's when he spoke his first word well it was cracked up a little but still he spoke it.

"Mmmomm' he said all his tears clearing when his mom's were cleared.

"My baby just spoke!" she shouted.

"Souta get the camera, he spoke" she said as she ran to him and picked him up. She kissed him on the cheek and threw himup inthe air and catching him again.

"He spoke, Jr. said mommy" Kagome said looking at him.

He just giggles and clapped some more.

"Say mmmomm…..come on Jr. you can do it" she said encouraging him.

"Mmmomm" he said again while still clapping.

"Yay, my baby is talking!" she shouted.

"Come on let me feed him them he can talk to you all he wants tomorrow" her mom said.

"Mom your're suppose to be happy, my little boy just spoke" Kagome cheered.

"I know and so happy for both of you" she said smiling.

"Can I turn off the camera now?" Souta asked.

"Yeah you can turn it off now" Kagome said. When dinner was over Kagome picked up her baby and went to her room where the baby's clip was just ahead from her bed.

"You stay right here while I get you pajamas" she said head to their closet.

"Mmmomm" he said again drooling some more on the edge of the clip.

"Yes Momma's going to get you some cloths for bed" she said smiling back at him.

He giggled and chewed the clipwhile he step his foot with the otherone again and again.

"Here we go now to put them on" she said as she picked him out of his clip and laid him on her bed while taking his cloths off. He kicked and clapped while turning around.

"Just what I need for him to start playing." She said when he sat down and grabbed his pants and started chewing it. She at last put the pants and put him on his clip all she needs to do now was just wait until he was asleep. As she lay on her bed she felt as if something was kicking inside her stomach.

"Well it might be a stomach ache or something like that" she said out loud making Jr. Get up again, but since he was so tired he laid back down and a couple minutes later all she heard was soft snores coming from him.

The next morning the stomach ache was something serious now.

"Mom, I don't think I feel so good" she said as she walked down stairs.

"What's the matter dear?" Kaori asked her daughter with a worried look on her face.

"I feel like I'm pregnant again and I have to deliver" she said.

"How's that possible?" she asked she looked at her daughter "you don't look pregnant" she said.

"I know mom but I feel like it" she said.

"Souta, call the hospital tell them it's an emergency" Kaori said as she ran up stairs finding Jr. just waking up. He giggled when he saw his Granma and raised his hands so she could hold him. When she got down stairs she found Kagome lying on the found panting hard. When Jr. saw this he started crying wanting his mom to hold her.

"Jr. this isn't the time sweetie" Kaori told him that only increased his crying.

"Jr. please don't cry" Kagome said softly and weakly. Kaori gave Jr. to Souta while she helped Kagome up.

"Momma, I think I'm gonna die" Kagome said weakly.

"Don't say that sis" Souta said while tears filled his eyes Kaori was already crying plus Jr. was now screaming. Just as they got outside trying their best to hurry they met face to face with InuYasha. They went past him and into the car, he looked at them didn't say anything everyone seemed to be crying except Kagome who looked halve down for the count.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he went to the car while leaning to the window.

"This is not the time we have to go Kagom's really sick" her mom said. He didn't say anything he just followed them from behind until to the nearest hospital.

"Calm down Miss Higurash I'm sure she's going to be fine" come a voice that was sitting down.

"Yeah momma she's going to be just fine" Souta suggested too.

"Mom" everyone looked at Jr. "he's pretty young to be saying mommy isn't he?" InuYasha asked.

"He learned that last night, Kagome was so happy when she heard that" Kaori said only to send some tears down her cheeks again.

"Hey Songo where you guys been?" Souta asked trying not to think about what was going on.

"No where just here and there you know we barely get to spend some time with Kag, I was so worried when I heard" she said tears running down her eyes.

"Its okay San, she's going to be fine I promise" Miroku, her boyfriend said.

"She's been my best friend since we were little howare you expect me not to worry Roku?" she asked whipping her tears away.

"I'm her friend too you know I'm worried too, but you have to believe that she's going to be fine" he told her.

"Thanks Roku" she said leaning on his shouter.

"Hey how old is Jr.?" InuYasha asked, who by the way don't know that little Yash's his.

"Six months and a half" Sango said.

"Um……….is this Higurash Kagome's family?" a man who was about his late thirties asked with a clip board in his hands.

"Is she okay?" everyone asked expect the one who was holding the baby who was InuYasha by the way. Its not that he didn't care, it because he kind of got interested in the kid so much and he wasn't that kind of guy who liked to play with any kid he met or told to hold. In some ways he still cared for her and kind of still had feelings for her. He wasn't sure but he knew he didn't hate her, well that much.

"I've got some great news for you and some explanations to do" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Right know only family can see her" the doctor said.

"We areher family" InuYasha said while holding the little kid in his arms.

"Little Yash's grown up so quick" the doctor said.

"Little Yasha?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah that's why we call him Jr. instead of InuYasha didn't you know?" Miroku asked looking at him with a raised brow.

"um ...I don't think he's allowed to know that" Souta said unsure.

"Why not?" he asked looking at the kid in his arms, for some reason he felt close to the kid more than any other kid he ever known or hold. When they got to her door her name was writing across the door or rather just put there, the doctor opened the door to her room and she was laying there.

"Is she okay?" Kaori asked as she raced to her bed finding her daughter was just fine.

"Kagome are you okay now? She asked as she hugged her.

"Yeah momma I'm fine, well a lot better than when I come in" she said still sounding weak.

* * *

please review 


	4. twin and something imposible

** LOVE………?**

** CHAPER 4**

I'm gonna give the names of the last chaps I forgot to put them there

**ONE**: My Baby.

**TWO**: Meeting HIM again

**THREE**: stomach ache and some kicking

**FOUR**: Twin and some thing impossible

* * *

How old

INU 20

Kag 19

San 21

Roku 23

Souta 16

Li'l Yasha 6 month

Ai one day old

* * *

"Oh, I'm so happy" everyone hugged her except InuYasha who was still playing with his…….their child.

"Who said could touch my son?" Kagome said low but very dangerous.

"Well he isn't yours, theirs got to be a father somewhere and the edge" he said looking at her. She looked cooked up plus the sweating and stuff.

"So as I was saying we have good news and some explanation if you don't mind I would like to go on" the doctor said cutting what Kagome was about to throw at InuYasha.

"Go on doctor what's the news?" Kagome's mom said smiling politely.

"Bring her in Nurse Sally" the doctor said.

"Bring who in?" they all wonders and others asked.

"You daughter" the nurse said smiling while holding a very tiny little girl in her hands that was wrapped in a heavy warm blanket.

"Can I hold her?" Kagome asked smiling, no she didn't know how it was possible but by the look of the kid it just might be.

"Yes you may" the nurse said as she gave her the baby she walked out of the room.

"I was wondering why she was doing in here" Souta said.

"Nobody noticed that she was in a maternity room" Sango said.

"I guess we were all worried about her" Kaori said looking at Kagome who was looking at the baby and the look on her face was a shocking one.

"Kagome whet's the matter?" Sango asked as she walked to her bed sitting on it.

"L-lock at the baby and tell me what you see" she said. Every one looked at Kagome and rushed over to her bed and looked at the baby. Yeah the site was shocking but, how was it possible.

"How---"she wasn't able to finish the sentence because the doctor cut it.

"We've taken some blood from her, she's perfectly fine………"

"But what?" Kagome asked looking at the doctor.

"We believe that she is quarter demon, she was able to stay in you stomach because she is to be Jr.'s twin" the doctor said.

"So does that mean that they still have the same _father_" Kagome asked.

"Yeah they have the same father, we aren't sure but we believe she is Jr.'s twin and we don't know why you didn't deliver her last when you delivered little Yasha" he said.

"So how come Jr.'s not a demon?" InuYasha asked who seemed to be interested in the story now.

"We believe that he is but he's got his mothers side more than the father, he got the instincts but not the look of a demon, and we believe the father is either a full demon or a halve demon either one of them" he said looking at the baby who InuYasha was holding.

"So that was the explanation we had if you want more information you can call us anytime Kag" he said as walked out the door.

"Let me see the baby" Souta said.

"wow, she looks cool" he said, the little girl had silver white hair two doggy ears at the top of her head and long fangs plus either long nails or claws on her hand.

"I'm taking her so you can stay with Jr." InuYasha said. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy; he would take a child that age and handle her on his own.

Every one kept quiet as they waited for Kagome's response who was laying on the bed her face looking up the ceiling.

"So what you say Kag?" her brother asked, she turned and looked at everyone as if she just saw them since they come in.

"About what Souta?" she asked.

"About InuYasha taking…………….what's her name anyways?" he asked.

"Ai" she said turning to the same position she was.

"About taking Ai? With him" he said not sure about the name.

"No, he's not taking my baby away; I don't trust him anymore and maybe wont for the rest of my live" she said the last part come out softly no one heard her except InuYasha.

"Just let me take her, at least I'll treat her like she normal" he said.

"Fuck do you mean at least I'll treat her like normal!" she shouted.

"Well you were scared of her when you saw her, weren't you! I could see it Kagome, anyways she's my child too!" he shouted making Jr. jump and start crying. Kagome got out of bed walked over to InuYasha slapped him on the face got Jr. and Ai and walked back to the bed

"What was that for hoe?" he shouted making a mistake calling her hoe. She looked at him tears started running down her cheek since she still had her two kids in her hands.

"Momma I'm looking an apartment today and moving out by tomorrow" she said.

"Kagome, why?" her mom asked.

"Because I need to take car of my kids by myself and learn how to be a mom on my own" she said looking at her mom.

"But Kagome…." She was cut off when Kagome handed her Jr. " please mom I know you want to take car of them but I need to learn too I'm not going to live in our house for the rest of my live" she said making a point.

"Well you can come and live with me and we could at least try to make the kids a family" InuYasha said.

"No, you haven't been there for and there's no way I'm going to trust that you are going to be there now" she said as she walked pass him and walked out of the room.

"Come everyone lets go she might faint" Kaori said as she walked out of the room. Every one else left except InuYasha and Souta he looked at him.

"Well……you kinder messed up a little Yasha but I'm sure a sorry wouldn't hut and a little begging wont hurt, you kinder broke her heart man, she cried all week that month" he said as he walked out.

'I'm worried about Ai, not Kagome, everyone will treat her just like they treated me when I was little' he thought as and walked out following the rest. 'I need to get her back or I won't be able to protect Ai' he thought as he tried to keep up with the others.

'And to do that you got to get Kagome closer to you' he heard his demon side say well halve anyways.

"If that's what I need to do well to it" he said as he got into his car. When Jr. Saw InuYasha leaving he started crying that he wanted to go with him.

"Well cant he come I have a baby sit in the back" he said.

"No he can not, come on sweetie don't you want to come with mommy?" she said answering his question and trying to calm her baby.

"Come on Kag he is my son too, or do you think I don't know" he said.

"Don't ever say my name again" she said in a warning kind of way.

"Aint that your name or did you change because I knew it?" he asked teasing almost.

"Maybe" she said.

"Come Kag why don't you just let him go with the kid" Souta suggested.

"I don't' trust him" she said.

"Good enough" he said.

"Come on Souta don't turn on me too" InuYasha said looking at him.

"Well it's kind of like the both of your's problem I'm trying not to get involved" he said getting in the car. Jr. finally stopped crying and they go in the car and headed home but InuYasha still followed them to home. When they got home they ate dinner with InuYasha and it was time for sleeping (and oh yeah they did go to a store and bought the baby some cloths) washed the kids and went to sleep.

"Time for you t head home" Kagome said when she returned down stairs finding him sting on the couch as if he was born there.

"Your mom said I could stay for the night" he said.

"Mom! InuYash's wont go home!" she shouted.

"Aren't you going to wake up the babies?" he asked.

"You haven't been telling me how to talk since Jr. was born or when he's a sleep" she said matter-of fact.

"He can stay Kagome" she heard her mom say. She looked at him and walked up stairs "this is a night mare I swear" she mumbled.

"No it isn't" she head him say from behind her.

"Aaaaah" she scream not too loud to wake up the babies thought.

"You know you're pretty thought you delivered today and you're not even tired" he said smirking.

"Well I learn to be tough so when I meet guys such as your self I can kick their ass" she said smirking back. His face fell; this was not going to be easy.

"You look down, do you honestly think I don't know what you're planning?" she said looking at him.

"I'm not planning anything, I'm just staying at my X-wife's house is that a bad idea, and who's gong to be my new wife too" he said huskily. She knew better than to fall for that but her heart was bounding like it never did with any guy. 'Oh no, I'm doomed' she thought as she walked to her room.

"This isn't going to be that hard after all" he thought. as walked up to Kagomes room, he sat at the doo and just fell asleep ( yuo knowhow he sleep)

* * *

What is up with Inu, what's he planning

please reviw


	5. moving out

**LOVE………?**

**CHAPER 4**

I'm gonna give the names of the last chaps I forgot to put them there

**ONE**: My Baby.

**TWO**: Meeting HIM again

**THREE**: stomach ache and some kicking

**FOUR**: Twin and some thing impossible

How old

INU 20

Kag 19

San 21

Roku 23

Souta 16

Li'l Yasha 6 month

Ai one day old

* * *

"Oh, I'm so happy" everyone hugged her except InuYasha who was still playing with his…….their child.

"Who said could touch my son?" Kagome said low but very dangerously.

"Well he isn't yours, there's got to be a father somewhereat the edge" he said looking at her. She looked cooked up plus the sweating and stuff.

"So as I was saying we have good news and some explanation if you don't mind I would like to go on" the doctor said cutting whatever Kagome was about to throw at InuYasha.

"Go on doctor what's the news?" Kagome's mom said smiling politely.

"Bring her in Nurse Sally" the doctor said.

"Bring who in?" they all wonders and others asked.

"You daughter" the nurse said smiling while holding a very tiny little girl in her handsshe was wrapped in a heavy warm blanket.

"Can I hold her?" Kagome asked smiling, no she didn't know how it was possible but by the look of the kid it just might be.

"Yes you may" the nurse said as she gave her the baby she walked out of the room.

"I was wondering why she was doing in here" Souta said.

"Nobody noticed that she was in a maternity room" Sango said.

"I guess we were all worried about her" Kaori said looking at Kagome who was looking at the baby and the look on her face was a shocking one.

"Kagome whet's the matter?" Sango asked as she walked to her bed sitting on it.

"L-lock at the baby and tell me what you see" she said. Every one looked at Kagome and rushed over to her bed and looked at the baby. Yeah the site was shocking but, how was it possible.

"How---"she wasn't able to finish the sentence because the doctor cut it.

"We've taken some bloodtest on her, she's perfectly fine………"

"But what?" Kagome asked looking at the doctor.

"We believe that she is quarter demon, she was able to stay in you stomach because she is to be Jr.'s twin" the doctor said.

"So does that mean that they still have the same _father_" Kagome asked.

"Yeah they have the same father, we aren't sure about anything all we know that becouse of her demon pwers she was able to stay in yuo stomach until today and we don't know why you didn't deliver her last when you delivered little Yasha, but we believe it's her power that allwed her to do such impossible thing" he said.

"So how come Jr.'s not a demon?" InuYasha asked who seemed to be interested in the story now.

"We believe that he is but he's got his mothers side more than the father, he got the instincts but not the look of a demon, and we believe the father is a halve demon becouse the two children are halve demons" he said looking at the baby who InuYasha was holding.

"So that was the explanation we had if you want more information you can call us anytime Kag" he said as walked out the door.

"Let me see the baby" Souta said.

"wow, she looks cool" he said, the little girl had silver white hair two doggy ears at the top of her head andshort fangsplus either long nails or claws on her hand.

"I'm taking her so you can stay with Jr." InuYasha said. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy; he wouldn't take a child that age and handle her on his own if he couldn't even take care of himself.

Every one kept quiet as they waited for Kagome's response who was laying on the bed her face looking up the ceiling.

"So what you say Kag?" her brother asked, she turned and looked at everyone as if she just saw them since they come in.

"About what Souta?" she asked.

"About InuYasha taking…………….what's her name anyways?" he asked.

"Ai" she said turning to the same position she was.

"About taking Ai? With him" he said not sure about the name.

"No, he's not taking my baby away; I don't trust him anymore and maybe wont for the rest of my live" she said the last part come out softly no one heard her except InuYasha.

"Just let me take her, at least I'll treat her like she normal" he said.

"Fuck do you mean at least I'll treat her like normal!" she shouted.

"Well you were scared of her when you saw her, weren't you! I could see it Kagome, anyways she's my child too!" he shouted making Jr. jump and start crying. Kagome got out of bed walked over to InuYasha slapped him on the face got Jr. and Ai, and stood there.

" yuo don't know anything about being treated normal" she said in a whispered and walking back to her bed.

"What was that for hoe?" he shouted making a mistake calling her hoe. She looked at him tears started running down her cheek since she still had her two kids in her hands.

"Momma I'm looking an apartment today and moving out by tomorrow" she said.

"Kagome, why?" her mom asked.

"Because I need to take car of my kids by myself and learn how to be a mom on my own" she said looking at her mom.

"But Kagome…." She was cut off when Kagome handed her Jr. " please mom I know you want to take car of them but I need to learn too I'm not going to live in our house for the rest of my live" she said making a point.

"Well you can come and live with me and we could at least try to make the kids a family" InuYasha said.

"No, you haven't been there for them and there's no way I'm going to trust that you are going to be there now" she said as she walked pass him and walked out of the room.

"Come on everyone lets go she might faint" Kaori said as she walked out of the room. Every one else left except InuYasha and Souta he looked at him.

"Well……you kinder messed up a little Yasha but I'm sure a sorry wouldn't hut and a little begging wont hurt, you kinder broke her heart man, she cried all week that month" he said as he walked out.

'I'm worried about Ai, not Kagome, everyone will treat her just like they treated me when I was little' he thought as and walked out following the rest. 'I need to get her back or I won't be able to protect Ai' he thought as he tried to keep up with the others.

'And to do that you got to get Kagome closer to you' he heard his demon side say well halve anyways.

"If that's what I need to do i'll do it" he said as he got into his car. When Jr. Saw InuYasha leaving he started crying that he wanted to go with him.

"Well cant he come I have a baby sit in the back" he said.

"No he can not, come on sweetie don't you want to come with mommy?" she said answering his question and trying to calm her baby.

"Come on Kag he is my son too, or do you think I don't know" he said.

"Don't ever say my name again" she said in a warning kind of way.

"Aint that your name or did you change because I knew it?" he asked teasing almost.

"Maybe" she said.

"Come Kag why don't you just let him go with the kid" Souta suggested.

"I don't' trust him" she said.

"Good enough" he said.

"Come on Souta don't turn on me too" InuYasha said looking at him.

"Well it's kind of like the both of your's problem I'm trying not to get involved i already got someone i have to deal with" he said getting in the car. Jr. finally stopped crying and they go in the car and headed home but InuYasha still followed them to home. When they got home they ate dinner with InuYasha and it was time for sleeping (and oh yeah they did go to a store and bought the baby some cloths) washed the kids and went to sleep.

"Time for you to head home" Kagome said when she returned down stairs finding him sitting on the couch as if he was born there.

"Your mom said I could stay for the night" he said.

"Mom! InuYash's wont go home!" she shouted.

"Aren't you going to wake up the babies?" he asked.

"You haven't been telling me how to talk since Jr. was born or when he's a sleep" she said matter-of fact.

"He can stay Kagome" she heard her mom say. She looked at him and walked up stairs "this is a night mare I swear" she mumbled.

"No it isn't" she head him say from behind her.

"Aaaaah" she scream not too loud to wake up the babies thought.

"You know you're pretty though you delivered today and you're not even tired" he said smirking.

"Well I learn to be tHough so when I meet guys such as your self I can kick their ass" she said smirking back. His face fell; this was not going to be easy.

"You look down, do you honestly think I don't know what you're planning?" she said looking at him.

"I'm not planning anything, I'm just staying at my X-wife's house is that a bad idea, and who's gong to be my new wife too" he said huskily. She knew better than to fall for that but her heart was bounding like it never did with any guy. 'Oh no, I'm doomed' she thought as she walked to her room.

"This isn't going to be that hard after all" he thought. As HE walked up to Kagome's room, he sat at the door and just fell asleep (you know how he sleeps)

* * *

What is up with Inu, what's he planning

Please review


	6. their meeting and kids' reaction

**LOVE……….? **

**THREEYEARS LATE**

**CHAPTER 6**: their meeting and the kids' reaction

Thanks a lot to who reviewed 

Lots of love!

"Mommy! I wanna chocolate ice cream!" a boy said who was wearing a black baggy jean and a white baggy shirt. He had raven/silver long hair with long fangs, coming out kind of like his father but yet like his mother a mix of the two, but acted like his father.

"I want too" a little girl said so seemed to be two years old. She was wearing a black girl's pant with pink flowers and the edges and a pink shit on the front saying 'my brother for sale 25cent' with white around the edges with white and pink shoes. Well she was a different one; she had long white silver hair with long nails and fangs. Yeah she asked her mom how come she didn't looked like them, and why she was so different from her mom and brother.

'That's just shows how special you are' her mom always told her.

"Okay three chocolate ice cream please" a bigger young woman said.

"Coming right up" the boy who was working there said.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked.

"Yes Jr." his mom answered.

"When are we gonna see Daddy?" he asked looking at his mom hopefully.

"I'm not sure" she said" we might never see him" she added.

"Why not Momma?" the little girl asked.

"Because I don't know where he went off to" she said signing for them that she didn't have a clue.

"Cant we look for him momma?" she asked again as the boy who had short brown hair Gave them their ice cream.

"Wait a sec, don't I know you, you're………Kagome……Higurash Kagome?" he asked.

"Um….yeah, do I know you some how?" she asked. She looked at him trying hard to remember.

"Momma, is that our daddy?" the little girl asked.

"No…….no" the boy said.

"No he's …a friend………Hojo, right?" she asked snapping her finger as she remembered.

"Yeah, I remember I used to follow you around becouseI liked you so much" he said his cheeks going red as well as Kagome's.

"Oh, I didn't know" she said looking at him.

"You always hanged with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Eri, Yumi, and the other girl I don't remember.

"huh, Mommy how does he know my name?' Little Yasha asked. Hojo looked at the kid, he almost looked like Kagome except for the hair color that he had on his hair, silver? He thought.

"Well he's a friend of mine" she said. Hojo looked at her and smiled 'if only I didn't have a girl already' he though as he looked at his long lost crush.

"Mommy can we go to the park already, I'm bored" Ai said as she walked to the car leaning on it.

"Sure baby lets go, bye Hojo hope to see you again" she said as she raced Yasha to the car.

Hojo watched them go, he smiled as he leaned to the top of the counter, only to be so rudely awaken by the man who by the way seemed very familiar. He had black hair tan face with very muscular body.

"What you dreaming about give me some ice cream!" he shouted looking back at who the guy was staring at so hard.

"Which kind sir?" he asked.

"Strawberry" he said as he was still staring at the car that was just pulling away. He was stunned, and yes surprised to her back in town, well kind of like he hasn't seem her in a while thinking that she was out of town. He got the ice cream threw the money to Hojo and got in his mustang and ran off after HER.

When they got to the park the kids ran out of the car to they ran to the playground leaving their mom in the car.

"Ai, Yasha! Slow down" she said as she closed the car and went after them.

"Don't worry about them they'll be fine" a voice said, which surprised Kagome very much.

"What are you doing here" she asked looking back at him.

"Looking for you and the kids" he said, well he has been looking for her maybe that's why he though she was out of town or something like that.

"You found me you can head back to wherever you were going, because you're not going to see that kids" she said as she started walking away.

"I'm sorry okay, I didn't know what I was doing" he said sounding really sorry.

"Sorry actually doesn't help anything" she said even though she that sent her heart bounding, but still she didn't want him to know that, even though he did hear it.

"Mommy why don't you come and play with us!" Yasha come running with his sister right behind him.

"Yeah momma, who's that man?" she said/asked as they stopped in front of their mom.

"I don't know he's no one I know" she said as she took the kid's hand and started walking away.

"Mommy, I remember him, he smells familiar" Jr said as he wiggled out his mom's hand.

"How do you know him exactly I never seen him, but I like him" Ai said as she too got free from her mom's grasp.

"Ai, Jr lets go play" Kagome said turning to get the kids and trying to sound cheerful.

"Momma, are you okay?" Ai asked as she heard her mom sound as if she was ready to cry.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said.

"But you don't sound okay" Jr said looking at his mom now.

"Yeah Kagome, you don't sound so good" InuYasha said as he looked at her.

"It's none of your business if I'm okay or not" she said looking at him "yeah Jr I'm okay" she assured him.

"Mommy, we wont play with him if you don't want us to" Jr said as he felt that his mom was about to cry.

She looked at her kids they were near to cry as she was if a tear dropped they were going to cry too.

"No that's not it you can…….play with him" she said.

"What's your name mister?" Jr asked him.

"You can call me daddy" he said looking at him smiling. He picked up the two and out them on either side of his hands

"You mean you're our daddy?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I was there when you were born, you were so tiny" he said as he rubbed his nose against Ai's nose.

He looked at Kagome who snorted and looked aside.

"Daddy was you there when I was born?" Lil' Yasha asked looking at him.

"No………but I was there when you were little, you were six months old" he said as if to make that as an excuse.

"Where were you?" Ai asked her being her curios self.

"He was working that day, very important job he had, he could get fired if he didn't go" Kagome said bailing him out.

'You gonna pay for these' she mouthed him. He nodded his head and they started walking to the play ground.

While the kids where playing at the money GYM the grown ups where at the swing set watching them acting as if they have been going out for years.

* * *

Are they going to get back together or not, find out soon!

Pweeze review --


	7. i still love yuo and a guest

** LOVE……….?**

* * *

****

Thanks to every one who reviewed a lot, you give me courage to write more! Lots of love

And it might just be very long

**Chapter 7**: I still love you and a guest

* * *

How old

INU: 23

KAG: 22

Lil' YASHA: 3

AI: 2

SAN: 24

ROKU: 26

SOUTA: 19

* * *

There's a surprise in this chapter I'm gonna try to include all their friends and everyone in the chapter from now on.

* * *

"So where are you going next or you gonna stay here with the kids all day?" InuYasha asked as he looked at her. 'She looks so…… no I can't think about that I'm with Kikyuo, I love Kik' he though as he looked at the ground.

'Or do I' was the question he asked himself. She shook his head to clear it while Kag looked at him as if he's lost it.

"No I was……." She didn't finish the sentence as she heard her jean pocked vibrating.

"Hold up, it might be my boyfriend" she said knowing it was a complete lie.

"You have a boyfriend!" he shouted.

"Oh, that's just InuYasha he found me in the park and decided to tag a long because of the kids he stayed" Kagome said making InuYasha pissed off.

He got up and walked to her stopped inform of her and tried to get the phone.

"No InuYasha, sit boy" she said almost laughing by the look on his face.

"Hey I'm not a dog" he said crossing his arms and trying to look pissed while Kagome was laughing.

"Really, now! she's at the hospital! Yay! I'm coming on my way" she screamed making the person on the other phone take the phone out oh his ear for a while.

"Who's that?" InuYasha asked while trying to listen to her.

"Anyways how come you guys never told us that, and damn you live so far, no wonder I don't come so often" Kagome said.

"Hello, don't ignore me like that" InuYasha said trying to get her attention.

"Okay bye, lots of love" she said now hyper.

"Who was that and why were you screaming" he said the last part holding his ears down.

"guess what...nah you gonna have to find out on your own, Lil' Yasha, Ai come on I'm taking you somewhere" she shouted still hyper.

"Where are we going?" InuYasha asked.

"We are not going anywhere me Yasha and Ai are going somewhere" she said pointing at him.

"You wanna try me?" he said smiling sexy like yet evil like.

"Try you what?" she asked looking confused. InuYasha waited until the kids arrived and started his magic.

"Hey kids you wanna come to daddy's house, he's got a lot of toys and things you two can play with" he said while kneeling to get to the two kid's level.

"But I was taking them somewhere, don't you guys wanna come with mommy?" she asked using her all too sweet voice.

"Yeah, we want to go to daddy's house then we can go to where you want to take us mommy" they said both at the same time.

"But we were going to Sango's house, don't you like to see the surprise she got for us?" she asked trying to sound hurt but yet cheerful.

"Yes, I wanna see San again, I wanna play with Shippo again, he's fun" Jr said. InuYasha looked at her, back at the kids.

"Okay we go to my place get a big car then go to San's house, deal?' he said handing out his hand so they'll shake it.

"Okay, I wanna got with daddy" Ai said.

"Me too, don't you mommy?" Ai asked her.

"No absolutely no!" she shouted while stomping. The three started laughing Kag stopped and looked at them.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking at them.

"You mommy, you were acting like a baby" they all said.

"But I wont go with him anywhere" she said.

"Why not mommy, he is our daddy, right mommy?" Jr asked looking at her.

She took a deep break, how was she going too say it, yes but no, or yes he is what about the other questions like, where has he been. Well he'll answer that and I'll deal with the ones directed to me.

"Yeah of course he is" she said forcing a smile on her face, she really couldn't believe that he was the father of her children. 'Man I was dump to marry a man like him' she though as another question was fired at them.

"Then how come you two don't live tighter like mommies' and daddies' do? They both asked.

"Daddy can answer that I think I'm I'll get in the car" she said while headed to her car.

"You mean daddy's car mommy?" Ai asked.

"No……I'm going with our car" she said.

"But mommy, I want to go to daddy's place" she whined almost close to crying.

"No I won't Ai, I said no, and no means…..." she said/asked Ai.

"No, mommy" she said her head hanging low with tears now running down her cheek. InuYasha ran behind Ai and picked her up, he smiled at her while glaring at Kagome who did the same back.

"Fine, I'll get into daddy's care she said sounding defeated.

"Yay! The two kids shouted.

"What time is it anyways?" Kagome asked.

"It's 2:59, 3:00 right now" InuYasha said. Kagome signed again, she couldn't believe it, she was gong to get back to the same house that brought a whole huge no tons of memory that she done so good to bury.

"Gimme the car keys" she said. He looked at her "let me guess you don't trust me to dry" he said and he was right she didn't.

"Not with my kids in the back Hel…no" she said almost cursing in from of their child.

"Well you got to keep you mouth clean before we wash it with soap" he said while walking to the car with Ai in his hands and Jr walking next to him.

"Wow daddy this place is big" the kids said Kag just snorted and looked out the window. Oh yeah InuYasha didn't allow her to drive because he wanted to treat her………as if….well that's what she thought. They got in the house the kids being kids they started running in the house while their parents we outside.

"No running in the house kids" a butler said as he walked from upstairs.

The house was big but it was only three stories up but big rooms.

"Who are you?" he asked "may you please get out of these house" he asked nicely yet very ruddily.

"Why, Jaken?" Inu Yasha asked, his mouth dropped when he saw who was with him.

"Kagome? Welcome back" he said.

"Thanks but no, I'll never live this house" she said looking around yet it was still the same.

"Why Miss Kagome?" InuYasha said trying to act like Jaken, the butler.

"Because he lives in it" she said pointing at InuYasha.

"Mommy, that man is mean" Ai said as she raised her hands so her mom could hold her. Instead her dad did, she wiggled out of his arm and took a hold of her mom's. He was surprised well they have been havening a great day why all of a sudden the changes? He wondered.

Kagome's phone ran again, she put Ai on her hip and took it out of her pocked.

"Hey San wass up?" she said.

"You sound tired, are you feeling better now?" she asked.

"Oh, okay we are on out way to your house guys" Kagome said sounding hyper again.

"Okay see ya them" she said as snapped it close.

"What's going on, what's wrong with San?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing and I told you it was a surprise" she said as she opened the door to get out

"Bye Jake see ya later, or not" she said as she walked out with Ai on her hip.

"Bye "he said and they all got out of the house to the garage when the car was parked.

"Let's take the big one" InuYasha said picking out a family car. It was red with 4x4 on the back it was pretty cool, it had spinning wheels, computer inside the car and mini TV's on the back of each sit.

"Daddy's car is cool" Jr said while he sat on his baby chair and Ai too.

"Thanks Jr." he said, calling out his name for the first time.

"So you named him after me, eh?" he teased.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I wasn't a mother then I was a teen mom" she said.

"Well you still loved me them when you named him after me right?" he asked still thinking it was joke.

"I was stupid to love you okay" she said looking out the window.

"Sorry mommy, I made you mad" he said trying to bring her spirits up. She looked at him she smiled evilly 'what if I mad him believe I still love him, what will he do?' she thought. 'It just might work' she thought as she smiled at his.

"You I still love you" she said faking the whole think while she was laughing inside or was she.

"Really?" he asked. He didn't believe it, she was suppose to be mad at him right.

Aren't you suppose to say I love you back?" she said trying to sound a little hurt.

"Well, I love you too" he said. That send shivers down her spin even though she was faking, she found out that he still loves her 'but I still hate him thought' she thought 'well not as much I guess.

When they got to San and Roku's house, they found him holding a little baby girl.

"Aaaw she's so cute" Kagome said as she took a hold of her. Yeah Miroku and Sango finally got a baby, since high school they always loved each other but no one was brave enough so say to one another about their feelings. Finally in college they did it and now they had a child what's next?

-

* * *

Well that was my surprise "-Sango having a baby with Miroku

Pweeze review

Thanks to those who have!


	8. meeting the family again

LOVE……..?

How old

ROKU: 26

SAN: 24

SOUTA: 19

SHIPPO: 17

INU: 23

KAG: 22

Lil' YASHA: 3

AI: 2

Kohaku: 19

THANKS EVERYONE!

CHAPTER 8: meeting the family again

"So what the baby's name?" Kagome asked as she looked at the little baby who was moving around in her arms.

"Her name is Natsuko" Miroku said while smiling at the sitting Sango who looked worked out.

"Kohaku named her" Sango said while smiling at Kagome. She smiled back and sat down.

"Where's Shippo and 'Haku San?" Jr. asked.

"Yeah where are they?" Ai asked.

"They went out on a movie with their girlfriends" Miroku said while shaking his head.

"Well, that's teen age for them, they better have fun before they get old" Kag said while giggling, Sango giggled too.

"Yeah I guess" she said.

"Congratulation, you guys" Kagome said while handing the baby to Inu Yasha who kinda didn't want to hold her but did.

" so what's next, we got to head back it's night already, and I have go throw his house" Kagome said sounding as if she was going threw a nightmare.

"Come on its not that bad" Sango said while smiling almost laughing by the look of Kagome.

" you're very luck, even thought he is a pervert but your still lucky , I have to go throw his house and you say it's not that bad" she said looking at Sango who was now giggling " well I guess you don't know the InuYasha I know" she said snorting.

"Here you r baby, man I got to get my girl back to the house" InuYasha said putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for you woman!" he yelled.

"Come on Ai, J" let's get out of here.

"Bye San, say bye kids" Kagome said.

"By San" they said and head to the door.

"They're so cute, they act like twins" Sango said smiling.

"Don't forget they are twins" Kag said as she got out of the house.

"Oh yeah I forgot" San said remembering.

"Yeah, see ya later you guys" Kag said as she got out of the house.

"Yeah later, I'm still trying" InuYasha said as he looked at the two sending knowing looks.

"Bye you two and the kids" San and Roku said as they stood by the door and waved to them. The two watched them as they waved bye to them, they acted as if they were already together.

"They are so going to fall in love again" Sango said as she got into the house.

"Yeah, you think you're strong enough to cook tonight?" Miroku asked.

"No, you monk, I have your child and you gonna ask me if I'm strong enough!" she said while hitting him.

"I was just checking, what about in bed?" he asked knowing he was about to get hit again.

"No, no and no!" she shouted making the baby stiff as if she was going to cry.

"I was just checking" he said.

"You better order a pizza or something to eat before I hit again" Sango said as she went to the baby's room and out her down.

"Hey Miroku?" she called.

"Yes dear?" answered looking back at her with a phone pressed again his ear.

'You think we should move closer to Kag she can give us tips about babies" she said turning to him.

"Sure if that's what you want" he said turning back to the phone.

"Damit pick up" he cursed to the phone.

"I don't want to hear any cursing word in this house from now on, got it monk" she said looking at him.

"Yes hello? Yes dear, oh yeah I wanted to order……hold on, what kind of pizza do you eat again Sango?" he asked

"I can't believe you" she said.

"I was just kidding you know that" he said as he scratched his back nervously.

"Cheese pizza please" he said and hanged up.

"Yeah you're gonna eat, that all by yourself and finish it" she said smiling at her husband.

"You mean you don't eat cheese?" he said knowing she was lying.

"Well you gonna get tickled if you lied" he said tickling her.

Okay back in the two lover birds.

"Phew finally we got home, now where's my car again?" Kagome said while getting out of Inu's car.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's at my parent's house" he said making Kagome look pissed.

"You have no brain, you get that" she said while getting in the car again.

"Ha, ha Daddy has no brain" the kids laughed.

"Yep that is true, he doesn't" Kagome said as she laughed.

To InuYash's parent's house it wasn't that far it was a couple streets down the road.

When they got the house, the kids were amazed it was big with an automatic gate, and flowered around the house with a colorful garden just out from. The house itself was about four stories up and yes it was like a mansion except it looked like a regular house. They rang the bell and a butler opened the door.

"InuYasha and Miss Kagome?" he said and yet asked.

"Kagome?" a calm voice as he picked from the kitchen.

"Kagome?" they heard more voices. In a second as they entered the house everyone in the whole Taisho household were up looking at Kagome and the kids.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled who was now a bout seven years old.

"You come back!" she shouted as she hugged her. Kagome hugged back and remembered when she was three she acted so innocent and polite.

"Hey everyone" she said smiling remembering how they use to treat her like she was an angel around the house.

"And you have, are those kids yours Kag?" Rin asked as he looked at the kids.

"Yeah, they are ours" InuYasha said as he sounded with pride.

They ignored him and every one hugged Kagome, I know these sounds untrue but Shessy hugged her. He was cold, except to his wife of two kids, Rin and Keisho, but other than that he's always the calm cold Shessy you know.

"Kagome welcome back we miss you so much!" Kagura said as she hugged her again.

"I know I missed you guys too" she said not even knowing how much she missed them. She wiped away some tears that were rolling down her cheek.

"Mommy, can we stay here, we want to play with Rin" Jr said.

"I don't know JR" she said.

"Yea come on mommy let the kids can stay here, please" Kagura said as she parented to be a kid. Kagura knew how to always bring her down and get what she wanted from her.

"I don't know" she said trying to avoid her face.

"Yeah mommy, please" InuYasha said doing his puppy face, which always got Kagome.

"Yeah mommy" Jr and Ai said doing their puppy face too.

"Fine you can stay" she said leasing a break that she had been holding on withought knowing.

"Yay" Jr and Ai hugged her.

"Thanks momma" Ai said as she hugged her.

"No problem" she said while looking at everyone who was sitting at the table which was very long.

Taisho, Izoy, Shesoumaru, Kagura, Keisho and Kagome were the one sitting on the table while InuYasha played with Jr, Ai and Rin.

"I tagged you Daddy, your it!" Lil' Yasha said as he ran while laughing.

"So what's the name of the kids?" Shessy asked looking at Kagome. She on the other hand was watching how her X-husband was playing with their kids; running around just making them laugh was her weakness.

"Oh, the kids, the older one is InuYasha Jr, and the little girl's Ai" she said smiling at the.

"Huh, you called mommy"

What Kagome?" the two boys Sr and Jr come running to Kagome who was very confused.

"Nothing, off you go to play" she said smiling at them and waving them off.

"Okay" they said and left at the same time.

"I never seen him so happy" Taisho said as he looked at his son while playing with his Grandson.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"He seems less cold anyways, not like always" Kagura said and everyone looked at him with a sweat drop on their head.

The family ate dinner when they were done there was still time to talk play and do whatever.

"Hey why don't you kids go to the play room and play" Shessy offered.

"Yeah come on" Rin said as he held the two's hands and guide then to the playroom.

"I'm coming" Kagome said

InuYasha snorted as she followed them making everyone confused about the two relationships.

While Kagome was playing in the playing room with the kids, someone come from behind her covered her mouth and got out of the playroom withought anyone seem him or her.

Then she was brought to a huge closet more like a janitor's closet and closed in with the person in there.

Well you got to toon in for the next chap to see who's in the closet.

Thanks everyone!


	9. some memory and alone int he closet

** LOVE…….?**

Surprise that's in the closet with her. Thanks a lot you guys and yes I'm trying my best with this grammar thingy.

**CHAPTER 9**: some memory and alone in the closet.

How old

ROKU: 26

SAN: 24

SOUTA: 19

SHIPPO: 17

INU: 23

KAG: 22

Lil' YASHA: 3

AI: 2

Kohaku: 19

* * *

"Hey, what's the catch?" Kagome asked as the person let go of her "your lucky I didn't scream" she added crossing her hands over her chest.

"Nothing, really just thought I'll give you some tips" a calm voice said. (I know what you were all thinking that it was Inu, but toon on)

"Who are you anyways?" she asked trying to look for the light.

He/she grabbed her keeping it at her site.

"I'd rather you keep it like it is" he said calmly.

"Now what do you want?" she asked again. As Kagome looked in the dark, she saw a little bit kinda like a white thing on the person's shoulder.

"I'm going to scream if you don't tell me who you are and what you want with me" she threatened.

"Look I'm trying o help you, so if you scream you're just going to screw yourself" the voice said again.

Then that's when she saw him, he had white silver hair just like InuYash's. He was wearing white kimono white armor on.

"What the hell Shessy? What are you doing in here" she said as she turned on the lights.

"Man, I told you not to turn on the lights" he said kinda whining.

"Yeah what ever" she said ingoing his whine.

"What were you saying?" she asked looking at him "and why are you wearing an armor?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Because just like a said I'd rather you didn't know me" he said now calm just like his self again.

"Yeah so what's up?" she asked sitting down in a chair.

"You know when you left?" he said only to be ruddily interrupted by Kagome saying.

"I didn't leave InuYasha kicked me out" she said.

"Well he told as that you left" he said looking at her with his calm face again.

She just snorted and kept on listening to what he had to say.

"He moved out, so we couldn't tell that he was heartbroken" he said.

"I was the one who was heartbroken, I mean you would if you lived with your wife then she turns on you"she said"and then cheats on you" she added.

"As I was saying, I think he was just angry at himself for doing those things to you and thought it would be a good idea if you left until he thought over things then get back to you when he was calm" he said.

"And that took him how many years for him to calm down?" she asked looking at Shessy with her eye brow raised.

"Well it might have taken him along time but, that's for the netter he wants a second change and I don't think he's going to mess it up these time" he said while walking to the door.

"you know what Shessy, I know you're trying to help and all, but I don't think I'll ever get back to him again, he lied for heaven sake and he cheated on me, how do you suspect for that I'm going to get back to him because you said those words, they aren't going to change him or anything" she said softly."

"Well can you at least think about it?" he asked looking out the door.

"I don't know" she said.

"Well just think about it for as long as you want" he said then closed the door.

She turned off the light and sat by the corner thinking about what he just said.

"What you doing in here?" a voice come from the door.

"Nothing just thinking" she said softly.

'Man I miss that talking so much' he thought as he sat by her with the light turned off.

He sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"How'd you know that I was here?" she asked making InuYasha breath out the breath her was holing withought knowing.

"I'm halve demon don't you remember that" he said softly.

"Yeah" she said.

"What's the matter I mean….you look down today" h meant to say that you properly would have hit me or bite me when I put my hand on your shoulder but swallowed it taking the advantage of it and staid like he was. To his surprise Kagome leaned on his shoulder and started crying, just like when they were going out she always trusted him to comfort her when she was sad.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" she cried out loud.

"What do you mean what's wrong with you, your perfectly fine" he said 'and yes you are fine too' he though but pushed it aside trying to comfort her.

She didn't say anything she just kept on crying to see if it could help, but it just made everything worse. As they got worse she buried her face into InuYash's shirt more and more while he rubbed his hand on her back to see if it would help.

"Come on Gome, please don't cry" he pleaded her. She stopped crying and looked at him, his eyes were teary, and he looked like he was at verge of crying.

_(Flashback)_

_A girl about sixteen was sitting on the couch of the Taisho house hold while watching the screen TV while a little baby Rin was sitting playing a with a little toy she had._

"_Hey Kagome what you doing today?" an eighteen year old Sango._

"_Nothing just seeing what on TV" she said her eyes still on the TV._

"_Where did Shessy go?" she asked while sitting on the couch._

"_He went on a Date with Kagura their anniversary" she said._

"_Anyways, why don't I catch you later I have to go do something, see ya tomorrow?" she asked as if she was making an appointment._

"_Yeah okay, anyways I have to babysitt" Kagome said looking at her friend as she got out of the house. She had something up her sleeve, Kagome knew that she was going to a date with Miroku but she didn't say anything. As she left InuYasha entered the house with a gift on her hand._

"_What you got?" she asked._

"_Nothing special just a present to say how much I love you" he said while giving her a kiss._

"_I love you too" she said kissing him again._

"_I can get use to these" he said while putting his hand on her_

"_Yeah, I think I can too" she said putting her hand on his neck._

"_Here open these" he said giving the gift to her._

_When she opened it was a big picture of her and him kissing on their wedding with "I love you Gome" she looked at it._

"_I knew it, you don't like it do you?" he asked panicking._

_She didn't say anything she just stared at it._

"_Here I'll turn it back" he said trying to take it from her hand._

"_I love it, so much!" she shouted hugging him._

"_And I love you too, I got something for you tonight" she said while sitting down._

"_Can we right now" knowing what she was talking about._

"_No" she said and in her words no, means no._

"_Man" he said as he sat next to her. From the day on he started calling her Gome._

_(End of flashback)_

"I know" he said as if he remembers the same thing. She rose up and pecked him on the lip.

' I guess I still love her' he thought as he hugged her tight, he kissed her on the forehead and held her tight to his body as if he'd never let her go.

* * *

What's going to happen to them now? 


	10. sickness around the house

**LOVE…….?**

**Just hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER**

How old

ROKU: 26

SAN: 24

SOUTA: 19

SHIPPO: 17

INU: 23

KAG: 22

Lil' YASHA: 3

AI: 2

Kohaku: 19

The next morning when Kagome woke up she didn't realize where she was or what this holding on to her waist was so tight. She tries to move but only to be pulled back down by that person or whatever it was. She unwrapped the hands that were holding o to her waist and got up, finding herself in the closet that she was just last night.

"In….InuYasha?" she asked as she looked down at him, he was still asleep. His white/silver hair every where with his fluffy ears now moving to her sound.

'Bet Ai'll be so happy to see him like these' she thought as she smiled.

"What's up Gome?" he asked while sleeping.

"Nothing" she said smiling. She turned on the light and opened the door. When she got down stairs everyone was on the table looking at her smiling.

"Up already?" Taisho asked with his booming voice. She smiled back at everyone and come down fr4om the last step and sat in between Ai and Jr.

"Yeah, anyways how come no one woke us up, I can't believe I slept in a closet all night" she said while a drop on her head and scratching on the back of her head.

"You both looked so cute so we didn't wake you both up" Kagura said smiling nicely

At her" and ways InuYasha was holding on to you like a live line" she added. Kagome's face went red while she looked at her food that the chef just placed down in front of her.

"It's okay Kagome, we wont mention that" Izoy said while smiling at her. Kagome smiled at started eating her breakfast.

"Hey everyone?" InuYasha said while scratching his belly and yawning at the same time.

Kagome's face just went read all over, she was feeling really hot so she didn't look at her. His hair was still white and his doggy ears were moving all around the place.

"Daddy you're up and mommy too!" Ai said noticing her mom for the first time. (That's because she was messing around with Rin and Jr so much)

Kagome smiled at the three children and looked at InuYash's fluffy ears.

"Hey daddy's hair looks just like Ai's" Jr said pointing at it.

"Yeah I know" Rin said "my daddy's hair is like that too' she added making Shessy look at her.

"Where's your brother Rin?" her mom asked.

"He's still asleep" she said looking at her mom.

"Asleep, still I don't believe it" she said as she got up, everyone looked at her.

"I always said she was crazy but no one believed me" Inu said as he sat down in front of Kagome. He rose up and pecked her on the cheek he was going for the lip but he turned against it again. Kagome looked at him like her head was going to explode, but we don't know with what. 'Is it anger or joy?' she asked herself as she was still looking at him. His eye brow rose as if to ask what. She looked away facing the now two kids who were playing.

"Ai, where's Jr.?" she asked.

"He went to his room he just left" she said looking at her mom worried.

"Did he say what he was going to do?" she asked looking worried.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked tears now at her eyes.

"Nothing you stay here with daddy, I'll be right back" she said while she got up.

"Kagome what's the matter?" Taisho asked while looking at her worried then again everyone was worried about the two women running after their babies.

"Yeah what's up?" InuYasha asked

"I don't know I'll be back" she said while she raced up the stairs. InuYasha ran after her while telling Ai to stay with her grandparents. Shessy was no where to be seen since Kagura ran up the stars looking for Keisho.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked as he entered the room where she had Jr in her arms calming him down.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I don't know he has a high fever and he was coughing when I got here really hard" she said.

"So is he sick, or is it a cold?" He asked while rubbing his hand on his back.

"I don't know we have to get him to the hospital" she said.

"Why didn't you tell mommy you were sick Jr?" she asked while looking at him, he was sweating.

"I felt sick when I got up stairs and I couldn't walk" he said.

"Okay good enough, now lets go" Kagome said while hurrying down stairs.

"Wait, we can call the doctor instead" InuYasha said.

"Okay" she said while going up the stairs again and putting Jr to bed. First she took off al his cloths, since he was sweating, rubbed in a light blanket and put a cold wash cloth on his forehead.

"Mommy, is Jr okay, untie Kagura said Keisho got a stomach ache too" Ai said as she raised her hand so she could pick her up.

"Yeah, he just has a cold, that's all" she said smiling at her.

"Why don't you go tell them down stairs while I stay up here with him" Inu said while he sat down on Jr's bad and started messing with Jr.'s hair.

"Yeah, you stay here with Daddy okay Ai" she told her.

"Mommy, stay with me" Jr. started crying.

"Okay baby, I'll stay here with you okay" she said.

"My head hurts, I can't move it" he said tears coming out of his eyes.

"It's okay, mommy's gonna be here with you okay" she assured her while she started crying too. When Ai saw these she started crying to wanting her mom to hold her.

"It's okay Ai go with daddy while I take car of Jr, okay?" she said, she was holing Jr in her arms.

"Yeah come with daddy" Inu said while picking her up.

"No, I want mommy" she started crying louder.

"Mommy that hurts, when she cries" Jr said starting to cry because of the noise. Kagome looked at InuYasha for some help but he wasn't any help when the kids now wanted their mommy and to hold them both.

"It's okay, I'm use to it I can handle both just go tell them down stairs" she said smiling.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah positive" she said softly not to make JR' head hurt again.

"Okay I'll be back with some soup" he said. When he got down stairs, it was another crisis; Rin was crying his dad holding her while Keisho was crying too saying his head hurts and his tummy hurts and boy was he sweating too.

"What's the matter with him?" Inu asked while slowing down "I thought we had a crisis up there" he added.

"What's going on up there" Shessy asked when he stood up trying to make Rin stop crying so Keisho wouldn't cry.

"The same thing happening here, but Kagome got it under control" he said with pride.

"And how exactly is she doing that?" Izoy asked.

"She's used to holding the both of them, I tried to help but they wanted mommy" he said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hey chef could you make a soup please" he said as he went back to the dinning room.

"What's eating Jr?" Kagura asked.

"His head hurts he can't walk or move because or the head ache and the stomach ache" he said "and seating, anyways why don't you take his cloths of, it helped with Jr" he added more like advised.

"Okay" Kagura said as she did what was told.

"What's wrong with Rin" Inu asked as he chuckled at Shessy who was dancing around so Rin could at least sleep or keep quiet.

"At least I'm helping out" he said.

"Did you call the doctor?" Izoy asked as he watched them. 'This just might be the big step of their live' she though as she looked at InuYasha who was now going up stairs with the soup leaving the others with another bowl of soup.

"Here I got something for you Jr" he said as she entered the room.

"Shh, they're asleep" Kagome whispered.

"Okay, how's he doing?" he asked while putting the tray down and sitting next to her watching the two kids sleeping.

"He's a little better I think, the head ache stopped" she whispered. InuYasha looked at her; he jut couldn't take his eyes of her.

'She looked so beautiful' he though as he leaned into her. She looked back at him; he was staring at her withought blinking. 'Oh, oh' she as she stared into his eyes. As she looked into his eyes she couldn't look away. His face started coming closer and closer and she couldn't do anything about it she just stared.

Guys this is your change to make a decision

Do they kiss or not

Vote!


	11. staying with daddy

** LOVE…………..?**

**Hope you like it**

**Chapter 11 : _staying with daddy_**

**Oh yeah the last one was called _Sickness around the house_**

* * *

**__**

His face stopped just right her face so close she could feel his breath on her face, her eyes were halve closed waiting for his kiss. She moved her face closer to him and kissed him a short passionate memorable kiss. When they both moved to look at each other their faces were red hot tomato, and Kagome couldn't face him anymore.

"Mommy?" Jr said while his eyes were still closed.

"Yes" she answered turning to her baby leaving InuYasha still looking at her.

'She's so pretty' he though as he too got over the kiss and started looking at Jr.

"Hey, little buddy are you feeling alright?" he asked while kneeling on the floor now, because he couldn't see him when he was best to Kag.

"My Tommy hurts now" he said tied.

"Come on, I'm wash you up okay?" Kagome asked as she picked him up still in his diaper.

"Momma?" Ai asked as she too got up.

"Hey baby girl, you up too?" InuYasha asked as he picked her up too.

"We're taking a shower wanna come too?" he asked while cooing her.

"Yes" she said nodding her head.

"Okay, let's go" he said as he tickled her.

When the shower was done, not to mention all the water in the tub.

"Mommy, I feel better" he said while smiling at his mom.

"Really?" she asked as Ai asked too.

"Yep" he said proudly.

"Okay, here put on your cloths" his dad said as he put on his cloths and Kagome was dressing Ai.

When they got down stairs Keisho was sleeping in her mom's hands.

"Hey, what's up?" InuYasha asked as he looked at his brother, who was still holding Rin in his hands and trying to convince his wife if he could hold Keisho.

"No, now hold Rin, anyways why doesn't you go wash her up" she said smiling at him.

"Why don't you go wash her?" he said whining.

"Because I'm holding Keisho" she said low and very dangerous like.

"Fine, isn't he old enough to take a both herself, she's seven" he said.

"Just go stay with her in the bath for any emergencies" she said looking at him with burning eyes.

"I hate these" he aid as he walked up stairs.

"I love you too honey" she said giggling. He looked back her at her and smiled 'sometimes she's just too controlling yet very pretty and nice' he thought as he smiled at Rin who looked like he was about to sleep.

"Wow you two got it going on" Kagome said as she sat down and giggled.

"I know, it's so loving" Kagura teased.

"How's he feeling?" Kagome said as she looked at the now waking up Keisho, anyways because of her mom's voice.

"How you feeling?" Kagura asked him.

He didn't say anything; he kept quiet just like his dad.

"He's fine now; I guess there was something wrong with the both of them.

"How do you know" Kagome asked confused.

"He didn't say anything" she added.

"Shessy's kids are odd" InuYasha added.

"Keisho, come here for a sec" Kagura said. Kagura gave him a look that sent him to silence

He walked back to her and stood there as if he didn't know how to talk.

"What did you do yesterday in your play room?" she asked him.

He nodded his head 'nothing'.

"Come on Kei, you have to say something to mommy" she said smiling at him. She tickled him and he laughed falling to his mom's lab.

Kagura laughed at her son's happiness.

"You to look like you're bond of each other" Kagome asked when they stopped laughing.

"Aren't we mommy?" Jr asked as he looked at his mom from his daddy's lab.

"Of course we are" she said tickling him (if your wondering how she did that Inu is holding Yasha and sitting on the arm couch next to her). Kagome looked at the baby she was holding on her hands, she was asleep again.

"Here, take her to sleep, what time did they sleep yesterday?" Kagome asked looking at Kagura.

"Um……..ha it's kinda of funny………some thing about 1:00 am, is that when they sleep?" she asked nervously yet brave well kinda.

"1:00 are you crazy letting them go to sleep at 1:00? What else went wrong yesterday?" InuYasha screamed at her.

"Calm down, your going to wake up A" she said while pointing at the now almost awake baby.

"Yeah daddy" Jr added.

"And do they like peanuts, he didn't perhaps what made him sick, I think" she said scratching her head.

" no, he's a allergic to then, he gets sick every time he eats them, since he was one" Kagome said.

"(laughing nervously) I think I'm going to take wash him up" Kagura said getting out of the room.

"Don't ever try that again!" InuYasha yelled after her.

"Yeah, I won't she said as she found Shessy in the halve way down the stairs and pulled him up stairs.

"Wow, what's up with you" He said almost falling, good thing he wasn't holding Rin.

"Rin take your brother down stairs, Ai's there and Jr" she said.

"Yay!" they both shouted and ran down stairs.

"What's up with you t—"he didn't finish it when he found his wife's lips covered his.

"Hhmm" he said and walked off with her.

"They're odd" InuYasha said.

"Yeah" Kagome agreed with him

"why don't' you Take her up stairs" Kagome said pointing to Ai.

"Oh, yeah" he said as he ran up stairs yet not disturbing the kid when he got down stairs, he found Kikyuo there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked clueless.

"Well I told you I was coming yesterday didn't you get my message?" she asked her eye brow raisin up.

"No" he said confused.

"Well I'm here, come on, oh and what is she dong here?" he asked letting go of his hand and looking at Kag.

"I think I was just leaving" she said while going to the play room where Jr. was at.

"No she wasn't, she just got here and she was staying the night" InuYasha said.

"No I wasn't" she said as she disappeared to the corner.

When Kag got to the living room they weren't there she almost felt like crying but kept it inside her and went out the door.

"Mommy, I thought we were staying tonight" Jr. asked she was holding Ai and Jr was walking by himself to their car. 'And I thought he changed' she thought as tears were close by.

"No Yasha, we were going today don't you remember, daddy forced us to stay" she said smiling.

"But I want to stay with Daddy" he said stopping.

"Come on Jr this really isn't the time" she said.

"No, I wanna stay with daddy!" he said crying waking up Ai.

"Momma. Where are we gong?" she asked.

"Home sweetie, fine Jr you can stay" she said almost crying out loud.

"I wanna stay too, she said wiggling to get down.

"No sweetie, daddy can handle taking car of both of you" she said trying to smile at her.

"Okay, I'll stay with you momma, you can go Jr" she said smiling at her brother. He ran back into the house to meet his dad.

"I'll call daddy and tell him you're staying.

"Mommy, I really wanted to stay" Ai said when they got into the car.

"Fine you can stay too, but don't cry okay, don't bother daddy or anyone okay?" she said "and tell Jr so okay honey" she kissed her on the forehead and left.

"Hey Ai?" she called out to her.

"Yes! Momma" she stopped and looked back at her.

"Have fun!" she shouted and giggled waving bye. Ai ran into the house doing the same as what her brother was doing, and when she saw the lady that was holding Yasha, she didn't like it.

"Hi, what your name?" She asked smiling.

"Ai, what your?" she asked thinking that maybe she wasn't as bad.

"Kikyuo, I'm your Daddy's girlfriend" she said saying the daddy word as if it was a crime.

"Oh, where's daddy?" she asked.

"He's taking a shower he'll be out in a sec" she said.

"You guys want some peanut?" she asked.

"Yes, but mommy said it makes me sick" Jr said.

"Well you like it don't you?" she asked.

"Yes" he said looking at her confused.

"Then have some" she said kinda smiling evil like. She gave them a whole bag of them and the kids just ate it, trusting her.

"Hey Kikyuo, hey guys, where's mommy?" InuYasha asked as he walked from up stairs his hair wet.

"She let us stay, she went home" they said at the same time.

"Are they twins, they're so cute" Kikyuo said now sound so sweet to them.

"Yeah, they are but late six months in between and don't ask to explain" he said knowing that she was.

"Wow, I just love them so much" she said.

"Where peanut coming from?" he asked.

"I gave them some" she said sounding sweet yet sour.

"No!" he shouted.

"Why did you give it to them, they are allergic to it, it makes them sick!" he shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't know" she said sounding so sorry 'I'm liking this' she though while pulling a sad look.

"That's okay, I guess it was fault' he said picking the up.

"Come on, lets go to the zoo" he said.

"You like the zoo?" he asked.

"No, the animal are mean, one bite me on time" Jr said.

"How about, the park?" he asked.

"No, tied" Ai said shaking her head.

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked sounding like a baby sitter.

"I wanna play in the house, that's what we do on Monday" Jr said,

"Wow, okay then what game?" he asked.

"Duck, duck goose" I shouted.

"Hide and seek!" Jr. shouted both rising up their hands.

"Okay since you both want to play different games, lets pick one that any of you didn't choose" Kikyuo said sounding like a mother.

"Okay" they said.

"Lets play, red light and green light" they both said.

"Okay, that can work I guess" he said.

**20 minutes later**

"Last round, green light!" Lil' Yasha shouted. He waited a couple minutes and shouted again "red light!" Rin, Shessy, Taisho, Kagura, Keisho were already sitting down. Everyone come down stairs others from work found them playing the game and the kids insisted they play too.

"Ai wins!" Jr. shouted.

"Yay! She shouted both raising their hands again

"Wow, you're good" Kikyuo said ruffling her long hair.

"Thanks you are too" she said smiling up at him. She smiled back at the little girl 'just don't know who you messing with lilt one' she thought as she kept on smiling at her. Kikyuo left and the kids InuYasha made sure they were feed washed and went to sleep at nine just didn't know what he was up for the next morning.

"Wow, Kag sure does have a lot of work with them two" Inu said as finally he fined his job and the kids were asleep.

"I know and they're so well trained" Izoy said.

"Yeah" Inu said as he felt like he was tied

"So is anything happening between you two?" Taisho asked.

'Dad, no!" InuYasha shouted his face all red.

"Then why is your face red, dear" his mom asked nicely while giggling.

"Because dad is being a pervert" he whinnied.

"I'm not" his dad said kinda whining.

The butler up stairs comes down stairs stopped at the last step then said, with his hands in front of him " master InuYasha, Jr's crying he wants his mother" he said.

"What! Don't tell me" he sank into the chair.

"Come on Inu you can handle it do they want her to sleep with them or they just want their mommy?" Izoy asked.

"Someone to sleep with them" the butler Koga said, and it was his first day at job, he was doing okay. When he got up stairs the crying stopped for a while, he didn't know how long the crying was going to last………..poor boy…….. is he going to make it?

* * *

Was that better, the kissing scene? 


	12. break up and amke up

** LOVE…….?**

Hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews you guys!

**CHAPTER 12: the break up and the make up**

**Big surprise for those who hate kik-hoe and for those who just wish inu and kag will kiss again!**

* * *

****

Well you can say he won the battle but not the war. He got up the next morning, the only thing that was in his mind was call Kagome to tell her to come over quick or take the kids with her, or live with him. Well either one of them.

"Are the kids okay, they cried all last night" Kagura asked as she walked with Rin and Keisho with Shessy following them from behind.

"Well, you can say that they got the same thing they had the other day, and yes they are asleep" he said while yawing.

"Did you get any sleep?" Shessy asked smile smirking.

"Shut it will you" InuYasha said lying on the table. Shessy looked at him; he chuckled and walked to the kitchen to get some juice.

InuYasha fell asleep while the others were eating breakfast.

"Yasha? Aren't you going to work today?" Kagura asked.

"No, I was suspended for the month" he said while still asleep.

"Why don't you go to sleep son?" his dad said.

"Yeah, you look worked out" his mom added.

"Yeah, good idea" he said while he went up stair barley seeing where he was going. When he got up stairs the kids got up, they both were sweating, with head ache, stomach ache, and a big flue aspectual Jr who had that same disease or allergy twice.

"Hey kids are you both feeling aight?" he asked while he fell down.

"Daddy?" Ai asked while she tried to move to the edge to see what was wrong with him. Well she couldn't either could she cry anymore. They kept on crying until they finally head someone coming up stairs.

"What is going on in here Inu Y…?" she didn't finish as she saw him on the door.

Kagura just stared at him 'is he out because they were sick?' she asked herself. She shook her head and went to bed where the kids were both crying on.

"What's the matter with you guys?" she asked as she tried caring one but they both wanted to be carried.

"I can't carry you both" she said while she looked confused.

"Oh. Your mom used to carry you both?" she asked, they nodded their head and she tried to carry the both to down stairs.

"Shessy! Get up here!" she shouted. And in a minute Shessy was up their at the door.

"What?" he asked as he looked at her trying to carry the both of them.

"What's up with them, and him?" he asked as he spotted InuYasha on the floor.

"I think he fainted or something like that, get some water and pour it on him" she said while she handed him Ai. He went into the bathroom which was just right next to the corner and got some water.

"What, Ai, Jr are you….." InuYasha got up looking at the now smirking Shessy.

"Your girl is down stairs, or should I say the girls are down stairs" he said as he waked out with Ai.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Jr asked as he wiggled down well at least he tried but his body was hurting too much, but he managed to get to his dad.

"Daddy, my head hurts and my tummy" he said.

"Did you eat those peanuts again?" he asked as he got up and took his cloths off and headed down stairs with him. One thing when Jr did something wrong he always kept quiet until he found out an idea or what made him do it until he spoke. So as he saw Kikyuo with his "Mommy!" he jumped out of his daddy's hands to his mom's. He started crying as he got into her hands.

"what's the matter Jr?" she asked worried. She had their cloths in her hands, one pink bag for Ai and one black for Jr. Ai were already cuddled up in her mom's hands and her tears were already dried not speaking at all. And that was bad when she always got sick she always kept shut until you had to notice that.

"That lady gave me peanuts yesterday" he said pointing at the now embarrassed Kikyuo.

"Well sorry but I didn't know that they got sick after eating it" she said making an excuse.

"I told you that mommy said we get sick, but you gave me anyways" he said his head hurting again he started crying again.

"Where are his cloths?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyuo, can I talk to you for a sec?" InuYasha said really pissed. He was getting tired of her stunts, first after they were going out for six week he found her sleeping with a man that he didn't even know or seen. Then found her sleeping with another, always flirted with his brother. Got pregnant, oh yeah I forgot to say that she too does have a three year old but she doesn't like to talk about her much even though she's perfectly dressed and all but just aint good enough for her I guess. And always was and is a gold digger, so what else was he to do with her, nothing? Don't' you agree I know I do?

"Okay baby" she said sounding now sweet. But she didn't know what was held for her.

"Can I go up stairs to use your bath, I knew to show these two" Kagome said smiling at the family.

"Sure, you need help to carry them?" Kagura asked.

"Sure, thanks" she said as she carried Ai and Kagura carried Jr.

Well they wake up the stairs with the kids still hurting and all, Kagome had to admit, the kids really were strong. When she had gotten that sick one day, it took her a week to recover. Them again they had they demon blood in them, especially Ai who looked really like a demon.

Okay let's see what the little lovers got for use.

As the two stepped into the playing room Kikyuo kissed InuYasha and starting to take his cloths off. He kissed her a little but didn't say anything he just let her do whatever but didn't seem that interested. When she finally noticed that almost done unbuttoning his shirt she stopped at took hold of his long now silver hair. ( if you hadn't notice InuYasha turns demon when he's in the house but when he gets out he's like any human I'll tell you that when I'm done ).

"Kikyuo, were off" he said as he started bottoming his shirt back again.

" what, are you breaking up with me?" she said unbelieving what she just head.

"Yes, I'm getting back with Kagome, and we are going to live together and take care of out three children" he said well kinda of like imagined. 'I hope she's going to except me' he though as he walked to the stairs going to the bathroom where he had heard her saying she was going.

"InuYasha wait, she only had two kids, and don't forget about Naomi" she said almost warningly.

"That baby aint mine, that baby is Naraku's or something like that"  
he said almost stopping to think about it.

"No that baby is yours" she insisted.

"No, we can do a test on it and you will pay" he said mocking her.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" she growled and got out of the house with anger.

When he got up stairs he stopped by the door and looked at his little family the kids were playing in the tub they looked fine. He watched Kagome as she played with the kids splashing them with water, he just watched her in slow motion. Until she turned to him, his heart was racing his face feeling hot and his palms sweating, it was as if he felt like he just seem her for the very first time and was falling for her. On the other hand Kagome felt the same, it was as if there was a spell over them and now it was broken.

"h-hey" She said. 'Oh, dam!' she shouted in her head as she stuttered. He was confused, and he thought she hated him now he knew that she didn't hate him that much.

"h-hey" he stuttered too! Wow that was too much for him already.

She looked at him confused and noticed that the kids were looking at them very odd and they parented that that was over and now with the kids.

"Daddy, you can, where's that mean lady?" Jr asked.

"She went home and don't worry you'll never have to see her again" he said as he walked over and rubbed his long black and silver hair.

'You know I never noticed how long your hair is" he said as he looked at Ai's hair well that was the longest one.

"I tried cutting it, but it was nothing, it always grew back long the next day" Kagome said as she started massing with Ai's hair. And hers is even longer than mine" she said rubbing her nose. She giggled Jr and his daddy giggled too a little while the whole family was giggling.

"Hey Kag, would you come to my place and live there…………please?" he said putting on his doggy face.

"Yeah mommy, Pweeze" Jr and Ai said.

"Why are you two turning on me too?" said almost giving in.

"Pweeze mommy" they all said.

"Fine" she said while almost not believing it, but inside she felt like she wanted to but from the outside she didn't want to. Maybe it was because she didn't want to get hurt broken again.

"Yes, we are moving in today" he said really excited.

"I haven't seen you these happy since we made……….." she cut that out knowing that these wasn't going to end so easily. They both got so red that the kids started laughing at them and splashing them with water.

When they were finally out of the shower and they all were wet, well except the kids were taking a shower but he others wow. When the both noticed this, Kag didn't have pair of cloths to wear so she had to borrow some from Kagura and that was if InuYasha let her.

"No, I won't let you!" he shouted while holding her on her waist.

"Well tell then what you want me to wear" she said turning to him, not noticing that they were face to face good thing the kids ran off to play with Rin and Keisho eh?

"My cloths, I like you to smell like me, not like Kagura that hurts my nose when you smell like anyone but me!" he shouted but really soft though.

"Inu Yasha? What are you saying?" she asked her heart bounding and her legs almost giving up on her.

"I'm saying, that…." He took a sign "you know what forget it" he said softly sounding really hurt.

"What, I want to know what you meant by me smelling like you" she said softly but really confused.

"I'm saying I love you! Okay, I still love you Kagome" he hid his face under his hands almost expecting a hurtful comeback from her "when I told you to leave I didn't know what I was doing okay, it was as if I was under a spell or something. When I saw you playing with Yasha and Ai it was as if the spell was broken and I was free to be with you, it was as if I was in love with you again" he said now looking at Kagome who tears were running down her cheek.

"Please don't cry Gome, I hate to see you cry you know that "he said while whipping her tears away.

"Okay" she said trying not to cry.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked softly. She nodded her head yes and h it was as if now he was welcome to her world again. All the things about getting her closer to him so he could be with the kids had turning on him making him be in love with her again.

"Come on, give me what you got to wear" she said giggling. 'He loves me! I love you too Inu' she though as she looked at him. He stopped to stare back at her 'oh, oh I'm big trouble again' she though as she tried to move away but was captured with his lips. They were soft, sweet and familiar 'so very familiar' they both thought. 'I don't think I'm ever going to let her/him go ever again' they thought as the kiss got deeper.

Her lips were sweet, vanilla lip gross and juicy, yet so not out of the box. When their sweet kiss ended they wouldn't face each other because their faces were so hot and red.

"Here I'm going down stairs" he said and got out of the room for her to change.

"Boys" she said as she giggled "yay he kissed me" she thought out loud not noticing that out little honyuo was still not very far with his cute little ears twitching to her sound

"She's happy about it?" he questioned himself and a big smile crossed over his face.

* * *


	13. at daddy's workshop

LOVE……………?

ONE WEEK LATER

Hope ya like it!

Chapter: 13: at dadddy's workshop

* * *

"Mommy, I can't find my shoe" a little boy said with long with/raven hair, followed bye a girl who had two cute little doggy ears with silver white hair.

"What you mean you can't find your shoe?" a man said who was like the little boy by the face but he looked like the little girl he too had fangs and long claws on his hands.

" Yasha, you tell him where it is not bug him about it" a girl with long raven hair said a she walked to the three group with a black/white Nikes on her hand and two pink/white ones on her other hands and kicking two other black/white ones along with her.

"Phew, there you go everyone" she said as she whipped fake sweat other her forehead.

"Thanks mommy!" the kids said.

"Thanks 'honey'" Inu said as he looked at her blushed face.

"I prefer you to call me Kagome" she said stubbornly even thought her heart was bumping.

"How bout Kag?" he asked.

"Kagome will work much better" she said with a cold look in her eyes.

"mommy, aren't we going to be late for school" Lil' Yasha said as he looked at her mom and dad.

"sure Lil' Yasha, lets go, anyways aren't you going to be late for work?" Kag said looking at Inu. He winked at her, she blushed and looked away.

"You're coming to my work place you know. Can you believe Shesoumaru suspended me?" he asked looking at Kag.

"Yeah, he looks like he has the guts for it" she said giggling.

"It's not funny" he said whining.

"Well, it is the way you said it" she said while putting the kids on their chairs.

"Okay let's go" Kag said as she got in the front and they headed to kinder care.

"mommy, I don't' want to stay" the kids cried.

"Why not?" Inu asked.

"I wanna stay with mommy" Ai cried.

"Yasha?" the two boys looked at Kagome

"You want to stay?" she asked looking at Lil' Yasha.

"Yeah, I wanna stay" he said while he ran up with a little girl and another boy and started playing.

"Why don't you stay and play with Yasha?" she asked looking at Ai who was cringed to her.

"No, I wanna go" she as she rose her hands up for her mom to hold her.

"Okay, let's go to daddy job, okay?" she said as she held her hand.

"Okay!" she shouted happily.

"Why does she have a pacifier?" Inu asked as he looked at Ai who was sucking on her pacifier in her sit.

"I didn't breast feed her as much as Jr so I bought her and Jr a pacifier" she said as she looked back at Ai because she was so red.

"Why didn't you?" he asked looked at her, her hands were at covering her face.

"I had work to do, not to mention I was a single parent" she said dangerously at that.

"Mommy? Where does Daddy work?" Ai asked.

"I don't know ask him?" she said looking at Inu.

"Where do you work anyways?" she asked turning to him.

"At the Taisho Toys' company" he said proudly.

"Still" she murmured.

"Do you still breast feed her?" he asked smirking.

"Sometimes, it's only fair to her because she missed out on it" she said as matter of fact.

"Sometimes meaning when?" he asked.

"None of you business" she said as they pulled up to his work store.

"Well here we are" he said as Kagome took Ai out of the car.

"I wan a toy!" she said as she took her pacifier out of her mouth.

"You sure do you'll get one when we get inside" Inu said as he held her hands and Kag held her other hand.

"Hey Yasha I didn't know you had a kid not to mention a fine wife too" a man said who was just getting ready tog get in his car.

"Better keep it shut before you get hurt" he said as he growled at him.

'"why'd you growl at the man Daddy, he was nice wasn't he?" Ai asked.

"No he wasn't he was trying to hit on mommy" he said while smirking at Kag.

"Shut it will you" she said looking at Ai who was still sucking on her pacifier.

"Mommy, what does shut up means?" she asked.

"Yeah mommy, what does it mean?" Inu asked.

"It means to be quiet, but don't ever tell anyone that okay?" she said looking down at her while she rose up to look at her. Inu opened the door for them as they got in they walked to his office some employees looking at his as if he just had a child over the month some girl who really liked her didn't like Kag at all they waved at him but not at her.

"What's wrong with these girls in here?" Kag asked "it looked like they wanted to eat me or something" Kag said as she sat down on his chair.

"I'm the manage not you" he said pointing at her.

"Well since you brought me here, I'll be the manager today" she said smiling at him.

"Fine" he whined and sat down putting Ai on his lab.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Ai said as she stepped down from Yash's lab to her mom.

"Daddy can go and get you something to eat over there" she said pointing right down where MacDonald stand was at.

"No! I want something to eat right now!" she commanded as she started to cry. Gome picked her up and sat her on her lab while trying to get her to be quiet.

"Do you have a mini blanket?" Kag asked as she looked at Inu whose eye brow was raised.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Just get me one so I can feed her" she said.

"Okay" he said as he walked out of his office.

"Here you go he said when he come back the kid was already shut and was a sleep.

"What you do to her?" he asked.

"Mother magic" she said as leaned back looking at the view from the office.

"Come on I got something to do, get up now little baby" he said teasing her.

"Little baby? Hope you talking to her" she said while getting up.

While InuYasha was signing some paper and writing some Ai was awake leaving her mom asleep on the couch.

"Daddy can I go to play?' she asked.

"Sure but make sure you don't get lost" he said and she walked out of the room. She found some kids in the store and played with the, while they come and go she played the whole time her mom was asleep and when she did wake up her dad was in big trouble.

"Where's Ai" Kagome asked looking at a working InuYasha.

"She's out playing with the other kids" he said.

"What kids?" she asked.

"The ones who come in a store" he said.

"What if she walks out with them?" she asked making him think about that for the first time. When he did think about it they both rushed out of the store to look for her asking everyone where she went.

"Have you seen a little girl with silver white hair around here" Kagome asked as she rushed to an employee.

"No man, but I can help you look for her" he said.

"Thanks" she said rushing to the up side of the store.

Where Ai is at

"How come daddy works at your store?" she asked.

"Because Granpa said so if he hadn't I would have made employed him here" the man said.

"Why not?" she asked she had an ice cream on her hand while she sat in the man's lab.

"Can I get a toy from your store?" she asked.

"Sure……. Here" he said as he UN hooked a little doll from where it was and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she said as she liked her ice cream.

"Why do you have so many toys in your room, daddy's didn't have any he had many papers" she said.

"Because he's the manger and I'm the boss I already did my work so it's time to do his work" the man said smiling at her.

"You're nice, I think Daddy wants me back at his office now" she said as she wiggled to get out of his lab.

"Why don't I take you there" he said "so you can't get lost it's a big store you know" he added.

"Okay" she said as she walked in front of him. He held her hand as he walked to his mangers office to find his wandering in the store.

"Looking for these……….little brother" he said ash walk holding Ai's hand.

"Ai where'd you go?" he said as he hugged her off her feet.

"Daddy!" she shouted "where's mommy" she asked looking around.

"There she is, Kagome over here!" he shouted making the girl cover her ears.

"Ai! Where's you find here" she said she took her out of his hands.

"I don't think I'm ever going to let you stay with this baby ever again" she said looking at Inu.

" I was with Uncle he gave me a toy he has a whole lot of them" Ai said as she showed them her new toy.

" thanks Shessy" Kag said as she hugged him.

"No problem just as long as I get to see him being pathetic" he said as he smirked and walked to his office not before Inu mumbling something after him. When he was done which was something 6:00 exactly the time when Jr was getting out of his school. They drove over their and picked him up. He talked about his new friends and how they had fun and Ai told him he got a new toy and she had fun too. When they got home they order a cheese pizza for dinner more like Kagome order because Inu Yasha wanted pepperoni and she wanted cheese they did rock, paper scissors and she won so she ordered her favorite with a surprise.

"So what we do now?" Jr asked.

"You both can start bye going to bed after dinner" Kag said.

"Okay" they said and the same time the bell rang.

"I'll get it" Inu said when no one spoke up.

"How much?" he asked.

"5:00 dollars sir" the pizza boy said.

"It's not as if we ordered 2 pizzas Inu complained but didn't have the guts to say no. he picked up the two pizzas and walked to the dinner table.

"Here you go, come lets eat" Kag said as she ran up to the dinner table. When the kids finished they headed to bed, the 'parents' went to tuck each in and read them a bed time story. When they both were done they come down stairs.

* * *

Toon in to see them kiss 


	14. why'd yuo kiss me

LOVE……..?

* * *

Hey sorry for taking so long, it's been hot and I've lazy but here's a new chap and hop you liked don't forget to REVIEW!

* * *

CHAPTER 14: why'd you kiss me?

* * *

"I'm so tired" Kag said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah" Inu said doing the same.

"So what's next, I don't feel like sleeping" Kag said looking at Inu who was staring in front of him. He turned to find Kag looking at him confused.

"What?" he asked looking at her doing the same thing?

"Nothing lets watch a movie instead" Kag said as she grabbed the remote.

"What kind?" he asked looking at her while she was thinking.

"I don't know anything that's interesting" she said smiling at him.

"Kay whatever you say" he said getting comfortable.

"Hey look its fifty first date" Kag said putting down the remote. The movie was just starting when a chill started to make Kagome shiver. She covered her feet with a pillow, that didn't make it any better.

"I think I'll go get my blanket" she said passing Inu, who grabbed her by the waist and made her sit on his lab.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she said surprised.

"I'm trying to help" he said looking at her dreamy.

He felt her tense up then heard her heart beating fast, he smirked he really did have an effect on her. She looked at him her cheeks red then she learned back to his chest. He could hear his hear beat too, she smiled against it. They watched the movie more like paying attention to each other more than the movie they were watching.

"Night" Kag said as she walked up the stares to her girl's room since she didn't feel right sleeping in the same room as InuYasha.

When she got to the door she found the same hands grabbing her waist.

She gasp surprised she turned around going face to face with Inu an angry face came to her face.

"What are you trying to do?" She whispered. He looked at her funny he leaned close to her and leaned his forehead against hers. She blushed red it was nice that it wasn't as light he was blushing too anyways he was a nervous rack. He was making up everything he was doing, he had no clue if it was going to work or not. It might make her hate him or like him.

"What do you want?" she whispered not wanting the kids to get up.

"A night kiss" he whispered making her shiver from head to toe. Her breath got caught in her throat; she couldn't say anything or think about anything. He leaned in while she was expecting him to go for the lips he kissed her on her either cheek. She looked at him confused but didn't expect more from him than what she got even thought she did want more from that kiss but didn't complain. She singed disappointed and walked in the room she looked back as he walked downstairs to his room.

He smirked when he walked down the stairs she was falling to his trap, but the trap wasn't evil if that what's your thinking.

"Ready for school?" Kag asked the two kids.

"Yes, mommy is we going to Daddy's workplace again?" Ai asked.

"No today I don't feel like going anywhere anyways I got work today" she said picking her up.

"Okay mommy I'll go to school today, are you taking us?' she asked.

'No Daddy is" she said looking around "speaking of the devil, where is he?" she asked putting her down. She walked to his room while the two kids watched 'Baby Bugs Bunny'. She walked to his room knocked no answer she swung the door opened gently. He was halve in bed and halve not, and not to mention some droll come out of his mouth.

"InuYasha? Are you up?" she asked walking to his bed. He didn't move when she got closer to him he call her.

"Gome, What are you doing' "he asked. She didn't say anything at first thinking that he was asleep, well he was asleep he was just dreaming. She thought about it 'about me?' she thought.

"N-nothing" she said getting up from where she was sitting.

"What" he asked getting up from his bed.

"Nothing I just come up to check on you and you asked a question" she said grabbing the door knob.

"Well where you are going?" he asked getting up with his boxers.

"To check on the kids, anyways come on and take them to school" she said as he ran out of the room.

"Hhhhhmmm….I wonder what's eating her" he said as he looked at himself and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey are you both done with breakfast" Inu's voice come as he closed the door to his room.

"Yes!' they shouted while clapping their hands.

"Okay then lets go" he said taking each a hand.

"Gome lets go already" he said.

"I'm not going anywhere, just come back when you drop them I'll be back about 3:00 today" she said while getting out of the bathroom.

By the time she was done InuYasha was home and he looked very grumpy.

"What's the matter?" Kag asked looking at him. She was wearing a short black skirt with a white shirt showing her curves. He started at her even though she was going to work she looked beautiful and he couldn't take his eye off of her.

"Hey, are you listing to me?" she asked looking at him with a confused face.

"Oh, what were you saying" he said looking at her.

"Grrr I was saying I'll be home at 3:00 and you'll come to pick me up and your taking me to work too" she said smiling at him while getting out.

"wait don't you know how to drive?' he asked thinking about that for the first time.

"I do but I don't think I have my car" she said.

"It's in the garage" he said following her.

"Just take me to work already" she said looking back seriously.

"Fine, but I get something for these" he said grumpily. He drove her to work when he come back home he really didn't have anything to do so he just pumped up the music until he fell asleep.

Finally he woke up with his phone ringing; it's ringing for a while, he opened it as it stopped ringing. The phone read 25 messages from Kagome, 'oh, oh' he thought as he looked at the watch. It read 5:34 and he panicked he got up in millisecond and ran to the car grabbing the keys with it too. Forgetting the music he ran to the kids' first finding that they were just getting out.

"Hi daddy, where's mommy?" he asked.

"That's you dad?" a kid asked who was standing behind her.

"Yeah" Ai said looking at the kid looking funny.

"He's cool" the kid said and walked off.

"Come on your mom's going to be furious" he said as he out her on her sit and grabbing Jr from where he was playing with her friends and put him in the car.

"Daddy school wasn't over" he complained but they were already gone. When they got to Kagome's work place she was sitting outside of the company really pissed.

"Hey done already?" he asked trying to make it better somehow.

"Don't talk to me" she said getting in the car. She was grumpy all the way home even when they ate dinner but that break off when the kids slept and she did go to sleep until she was brought to her feet with InuYasha.

"What do you want!" she shouted. She did get to say another word when InuYasha leaned closer to her and kissed her. The kiss was heated both missing each other in a mysterious way but never really knowing it they took it out on the kiss.

When they finally broke a part they looked at each other their foreheads leaning on each other.

"Why'd you kiss me?" she asked.

"Because I love you" he said "and besides you didn't give me my night kiss and yesterday you forgot to give me a morning kiss too" he said leaving the girl red as a tomato. She run after him and kissed him lightly on the lips and ran back to her room, they both smirked and went to sleep little butterflies in their tummy.

* * *

Hey why don't you guys tell me what you think it's gonna happen next if you're lucky I'll write your plan.

thanks for reviewing everyone!


	15. who's baby is it?

LOVE…………..?

CHAPTER 15: whose baby is it?

Hope you enjoy thanks everyone:

* * *

Now in the house when everyone woke up, Inu was actually the first one to always wake up he would sit on the kitchen counter or on the couch when everyone woke up they would give him a kiss on the cheek then do something in the house. Kagome thought it was a stupid idea in the first place she was against it until the kids changed her mind, Inu was lucky the kids were around or else his head would have been in a plate a long time ago. InuYasha woke up about 7:30 it wasn't one his work day and it was Sunday he always slept in but the other overslept so he was still the first one up. He washed his face and sat went to the fridge to get a juice he went to the counter and sat on it waiting for everyone to get up. The first one to get up was Ai she was yawning as she walked down stairs knowing her dad was still there so she did what she always does. She stopped right on the counter he was sitting on and raised her hands for him to hold her.

"You're getting heavy what are you eating this days?" he teased as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Nothing special" she said as she wiggled to get down. He jumped down from the counter and placed her down gently she walked to the fridge to get something to eat. The next one was Jr he walked down stairs with his shirt in his hands his pants were on but it looked like he had some trouble with the shirt because one hand was inside out and the other one was okay, making halve the shirt inside out.

"What's up little buddy, why is your shirt off?" he asked as he got down to hold him too.

"I can't get it right" he said his eyes on the shirt. Inu helped him with it and helped him put it on too. He wiggled to get down but InuYasha didn't let him go.

"Aren't going o get a morning kiss?" he asked looking at him.

"No, mommy said if a man kisses a man that would making him guy" he said as he smiled at his dad and walked to the fridge. He looked at the kid, guy? Since when do moms tell their kids not to kiss their father he thought as he started walking up the stairs when he heard a cry coming from outside.

"Huh? Did you guys hear that?" he asked looking back at them they nodded their head. Even thought the cry was very small they still heard it maybe it was because of their demon powers yeah. He turned to walk down the stairs and to the door when he opened it there she was sleeping on the floor with her favorite blankly. He picked her up; since the morning was a little cold she cuddled up in his arms looking for warmth. 'Why would she do this to her own child?' he thought as he looked at her, her hair was curly, short with a bow on the top she was wearing a cute little dress with little baby shoes on. There was a note attached on her forehead saying

_Hey InuYasha here your child that you refused for that hoe I'm going out of the country for good so I don't have to deal with you or anything that includes you in it so take care._

_Love Kikyuo_

_p.s I'd prefer you didn't tell her about me thanks. Bye_

When he was done reading the other kids were standing there looking at him.

"Daddy, whose baby is it?" Ai asked as she took hold of her hand.

"Trust me I have no clue either" he said as he closed the door.

"Why don't you two go sit down I'll take her to sleep then I'll come and make some waffles "he said as they nodded and he walked up the stairs. When he got to Ai's room Kagome was just waking up. She woke up and sat on the bed she was thinking about changing from her pajamas when the door gently swung opened and InuYasha coming in with a little girl rapped in a baby blanket. First she thought it was Ai but when he come closer and I stated to see it wasn't, the little girl was about Jr's age and she had shorter hair.

"Whose baby is it?" she asked.

"Its Kikyuo baby remember Naomi?" he asked as he sat next to her showing the baby's face to her.

"Yeah, what is she doing here so early?" she asked as she took hold of her.

"Well I found her on the door step and this note" he said handing her the note.

When she was done reading it she looked at him with a sad look on her face he knew she was hurt.

"Well is she?" she asked looking at the baby tears ready to come out.

"You mean is she mine no" he said kinda panicking she rose her head up to look at him "you know I wouldn't lie to you" he said his voice dropping into a soft sound.

"Really? Then what did you do for the last three years we were together?" she asked tears running down her cheek. She got up gave him the baby and ran to the bathroom. He looked at her as she ran to the bathroom he wanted to do something make her believe him or something that will make her stop crying. He put the baby in Ai's old crib and walking to the bathroom.

"Kagome, don't you believe me bye now?' he asked her his face showing hurt.

" I don't know it's hard to" she said washing her face. He looked at her not believing her 'it's hard to believe me?' he thought.

"Why would you think that?" he asked moving closer to her 'what do I have to do for you to believe me?" he asked taking hold of her hips. She turned around to face him "I don't know".

"There got to be something" he said looking at her while she faced his chest.

"Well in this situation there isn't" she said looking up at him "you just have to figure it out" she walked out the bathroom to find Naomi waking up.

"Mommy!" she shouted "why I'm I sleeping in a baby bed" she said ass he looked around her.

"Because you're little" Kagome said smiling at her. The kid didn't even notice that Kagome wasn't her mom because Kagome looked so much like her mom she didn't notice at all.

"Mommy is you going to be here today the whole day?" she asked still thinking that she was her mom.

"Well……." She didn't know what to say.

"Yeah she's going to be here all day" InuYasha said putting his chin on her shoulder while walking behind her. She looked at him angry at first then he gave her a kiss on the cheek, which sent shivers down her body. 'I guess he has already' she thought as she smiled at the little girl. He smirked after that he was looking for a why to make her believe him he would do anything under his power to make her believe him again. When they got downstairs the kids were sleeping on the dinner table when the three come from up stairs they got up running to them.

"Daddy you said you were going to make some waffles" they said jumping up and down.

"Yeah I was but now mommy's here" he said smiling at her.

"No we want you to make waffles" they said jumping up and down.

"Daddy?" Naomi asked she looked at the Inu with a confused look.

"You're my daddy?' she asked. InuYasha looked at Kagome the letter had said not to tell her nothing about her mom and they didn't know the dad so they agreed on keeping her letting her be part of their family.

"Yeah, he's you daddy and I'm your mommy" Kagome said smiling at her.

"Really we got a baby sister!" the kids shouted "yay". The grown up smiled at each other and smiled at the kids.

"Mommy can I get down?" Naomi asked as she looked at Kagome.

"Sure" she said surprised at the manners the kid had. When the waffles were done everyone got two and the others were already in a plate in the middle on the table. The only people who had manners on the table were the girl other than that the boys were gobbling down their food.

"mommy don't they have manner?' Naomi asked looking at her new mommy even thought she never saw them she didn't really mind they were nicer than her mom was.

"Well that's why we love them so much, they're being themselves" she said smiling at them.

About a week later everything was going great the family was getting use to the new member of the family and they were happy that she was there and InuYasha was still trying to find what to do to make Kagome believe in him and oh yeah Kagome is now sleeping in his room so that the girl's will have their own room. It was time to sleep and the kids were already in bed and the two grown up were sitting on the couch watching TV. When Kagome fell asleep InuYasha turned off the TV and walked to his with her in his arms. He got to his and put her down gently but she would let go of his shirt, so that made him sleep in her bed instead of his which was across hers. She all of a suddenly felt save when the warm that warm body laid next to her she cuddled up more into the body to be more warmer and safer. While InuYasha was smiling and looking at while she moved around to get more comfortable. A smile crossed her face when she felt strong arms around her waist she covered them with her own, the hands grasped her and squished them tight them the smile on her face was broaden.

"I like these" he said and fell asleep. From that night on when Kagome found him sleeping next to her and holding her hand she didn't mind she actually enjoyed it and make her oversleep more like the both of them. If it wasn't for the kids they would have sleep all day withought caring not to mention they had to go to work so that morning was in a hurry. The next day was the same except they actually tried to wake up a little early.

* * *

please review and thank yuo 


	16. remarry me

LOVE...?

CHAPTER 16: re-marry me.

i got a song in it AND I from CIARA, hope yuo like it. thanks for reviwing guys.

* * *

Kagome was InuYash's room the music was very loud; actually she was so busy cleaning up the room which was very dirty. InuYash's boxes were everywhere his cloths his shoes and everything you could think of was in the room. She had been so busy with snuggling up with him and work that she forgot that the house needed cleaning which wasn't very dirty as the room they slept in actually. 

In the living room InuYasha was sitting on the couch the kids were taking a nap up so he was flipping through all the channels to see what was good he could watch. His leg was on the top of the couch's arm and the other one was on the couch while a bored look was stuckon his face. He was wearing a buggy gray sweat pant and a tight white muscular shirt. He turned off the TV and walked to his room, he stopped by the door opening it the loud music hit his sensitive ears but he didn't really mind, he liked the sound of it and he was use to loud music like that. He didn't say anything he just listen to the music while leaning on the door way. He watched as Kagome worked putting his cloths on the closet and hers in a bag, well some of them. He had a confused look in why she was putting some of her cloths in her bag but he did have the guts to ask why. He leaned there having the idea of going over to her and do something to her, well not a bad thing.

Kagome hummed along with the song that was one she didn't even notice when InuYasha was creeping up behind her. When he did get to her she jumped up in the sky and screamed as she turned back sharply to be face to face with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a red shirt in her hands which belongs to him.

He kissed her on the cheek with his hands around her arms while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing just being me" he said looking in the closet while she looked at him.

"Yeah, that'svery nice, but as yuo can seeI have work to do" she said as she pushed him from around her while she hung the shirt in the closet.

He turned her around while she was looking in the closet to face him with his fingers on her chin.

"What do you want now, I have work to do" she said as she turned again walking down the closet to see if she separated her cloths from his. He looked at her stranger and threw himself on the bed that was nicely made making it look like somebody already slept on it. Kagome still the walking she heard her favorite song she started singing along.

**"And I"**  
_I dont need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody thats down for me  
And he dont have to have money  
His love is just like honey  
Its so sweet to me  
He can have everything in this world  
But he'll sacrafice it all for me  
And I made up my mind  
I'm in love this time  
And it feels so real_

InuYasha looked at her when she started singing the first verse, he liked her sound. He got up from his bed and walked to the closet when she looked like she was just standing there looking at the cloths.

_**Chorus**_  
_And I  
Know that he won't break my heart  
And I  
Know that we won't ever part  
its time, time for us to settle down  
And I  
wanna be with him forever_

He stood behind her leaning on the wall letting the song the words enter his mind to think about what she was singing about and all the feelings that were attached to it.

_Verse 2_  
They can say that I am crazy  
For makin him mah baby  
But that's how it's gone be  
See I done been through many changes  
But this one I aint changing  
It's gon' stay the same  
I can have everything in this world  
But I'll sacrafice it all for him  
And I made up my mind  
I'm in love this time  
And it feels so real

Kagome loved this song so much because she hoped that one day InuYasha can do that to her because she already did that for him, she gave up everything she ever made up her mind on so that she could be with him, and she hoped that someday he would.

_Chorus_

_Bridge_

_I love you  
And all of the things that you do  
Oh baby please  
I need you (I need you)  
so believe me (I do)  
I do (oOoOOo)  
Cause I love you (I love you)  
and every lil thing baby (you do)  
No no OoO whooOooa OooOo  
they don't know how I feel  
Cause I know this is real_

When she repeated the chorus again and it was over she felt his arms around her turning her to him.

"Didn't you ever believe me when I said I loved you?" he said in a faint voice as he lifted her chin up to face him.

"Well you didn't seem like you were serious, it seemed like you were joking" she said forcing his fingers to let her chin go so she could look on the ground.

"Well guess what I never did jock about that Kagome I really do love you and I'll do anything for you, don't you understand that by now" he said as her face lifted up to look at him.

"Really?" she asked a smile coming to her face.

"you mean all this time you couldn't tell that I loved you?" he asked a faint smile on his face.

"Please you're a big jock I couldn't tell when you were serious and when you weren't, you're always messing with people" she said as he chuckled.

"Well can you tell the difference from this" he said as he lifted her chin up and pressed his lips upon hers. The kiss was heated when Kagome but her hands around his neck and his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. He sucked on her lower lip for her to up for him, she did as he asked. His toung went in her mouthas he explored her it and her doing the same for him, the kiss was sadly interrupted by the lack of air and they part from it. While he was closer to her he kissed her another one, which wasn't anything close to the other one, it was more like a peck no feels attached to it.

"Well what was the difference?" he asked smiling at her.

"I liked the first one better than the second one" she said grinning at him.

"Yeah me too" he said as he looked up the ceiling as if he was thinking about it.

He looked down at her 'my little angel' he thought as he kissed her again, the kiss yet again got heated. He walked back to the room still kissing her and fell back pulling her on top of him. When they part again because of the air, they found six eyes looking at tem with confused looks.

"What are you guys doing, if it's a game can we play too?" Ai asked as she jumped on the bed jumping up and down the others join while the adults we still on their position their faces red.

"I don't think you wanna play that game" Naomi said as she jumped up and down the bed too.

"Yeah me neither it looks odd" Ai said as the adults sat down on the other bed watching the kids mess around in the bed. When they were tired they asked if they could sing along on a CD or something.

"Of course, here, let's see what we got, old MacDonald? Or BINGO?" Kagome asked looking back at the kids.

"Both!" they shouted.

"Okay" she said as she put them in the radio.

The kids were singing and dancing around while the adults just leaned back enjoying the life of having kids.

"You think we can fit another one in?" InuYasha asked as he smirked pervert like.

"No" she said plain.

"Why not you're good at taking care of children" he said holding her hand. She squished it then made it clear "no" and walked out of the room.

"Hey kids play hard but no hurting" he said as he followed her out the room.

When he found her in the kitcheneating a salad sitting on the dinner table he sat next to her.

"Are you mad?" he asked looking at her, she didn't look at him.

"No why?" she asked looking at him with her mouth full. He kissed at the edge of her mouth to get some salad dressing off it; her cheeks blushed and looked away. She smiled back at him when he smiled back, he trusted his hand in his pocket felling the little box that was inside it, he had been meaning to as her that question but it hadn't been clear all of a sudden he knelt down. Kagome looked at him and could believe what he was going to ask her.

" Kagome I'm sorry for everything I did in the past but now I want to make it up to you, I love you and I don't think I'll go on living if you aren't going to be in my life so will you be my……." He didn't finish when Kagome knelt down to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes InuYasha I'll marry you" she said smiling.

"Actually I was going to ask if we could have another baby?" he teased.

"Whatever" she mumbled getting up.

"No really will you me my mate, soul mate and beloved wife" he said smiling a sexy smiled at her.

"I said yes" she said a smile returning back to her face.

He opened the box and put on the diamond ring on her ring finger then got up.

"Don't you mean re-marry you?" she asked looking at him as he held her in his arms.

"No a flesh start, marrying you as my lawful wife" he said kissing her on the lips.

"Mommy why are you and daddy doing that a lot today?" Naomi asked.

"Just go play outside" InuYasha said as he showed them off.

"InuYasha!" she shouted pushing him aside while running after the kids to play with them.

"Man I wish we didn't have kids so this wouldn't be happening" he mumbled and walked after them. When It was dinner the kids were in bed and the two were going to sleep that's when Kagome noticed that it was actually their anniversary day and he mad It the best day, he looked at him beside her his innocent look when he's asleep and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Happy anniversary InuYasha" she said as she fell asleep.

When she was completely asleep he got up and looked at her "yeah happy anniversary Kagome" he said and fell asleep with the girl in his arms.

* * *

i thoguth it would make a chap just for the two. 


	17. lawful wifenot

LOVE……….?

CHAPTER 17: lawful wife…….not

* * *

The wedding was close actually very close like close today, the pride was in her room with Sango, Ayame Kauga's girl friend, Yumi Yuri, Ai, Naomi, Rin who was going out with some guy they never seen before his name was peter,Eri, Kagura,who was with Sesshy. even thought her dad was over protective she was lucky her mom was on her side or else she would be in the wedding.

"You look so beautiful, I don't think that idiot is going to recognize you, I don't know why you agreed to marry him again" Yuri said as she tried to move in her white dress, all the other girls were wearing them each with a flower.

"Its called love hat's why I agreed to marry him anyways he's been so sweet to me" she said smiling at her friend.

'He's an idiot he broke it off the first time and now he wants you back and you agreed" Yuri said " this dress is killing me why can't I wear a pant or something" she complained. Her being a tomboy they had to force into wearing the dress but she had agreed for the friend ship of Kagome.

"No you can not wear a pant Yuri, now go it's almost time to start" Kagome pushed her off as she put the veil on her face. She on the other hand was wearing a white long dress tight on her chest and open so you could see her chest a little and on the waist to see her curves.

Her hairs was curled and left free with a prince's crown on her head attached with the veil that was long to her waist and from the wait there was another long veil that Naomi was going to help her with. All she had to do was hold it until she got to the front, and Ai was the flower girl. She was wearing a cute little silver dress with silver shoes on, anyways very girl had silver shoes on except the boys. Her long silver hair matching her cloths and her long hair was held have on the back of her head with a cute silver bow and the other half was left free.

Naomi was wearing a white dress with silver shoes on her curly hair was straiten it was long that it looked at was about shoulder length.

"Ready girls Ai you're first, go "she said as she showed her off while grabbing her flowers.

The music started the bridesmaid walked first with their man in hand. Miroku was the first taking Sango's hand and walked to the front followed by Rin who took peter's hand even thought he was mumbling about some things he got quiet when they got to the front.

Yuri was next holding Hojo's arm she was still complaining about the dress under her breath.

Ayame was next Kouga kissed her hand first then they walk out. Then Yumi with her boyfriend Hiten, Eri with Maten, then the flower girl come. InuYasha was smiling when Ai walked down the isle she walked all the way to the front. She stopped in front of him and raised her hand up so he could hold her some people thought it was cute Yuri just complained but never finished as the pride started walking down the isle. If it wasn't in church all the boys would've started whistling at Kagome, she looked so pretty made InuYasha wanna run over there and take her. She walked slowly as Naomi followed her from behind when they got to the top the ring boy come with the rings. He walked faster than he was suppose to and stopped where Naomi was.

"I'm hungry are you?" he asked her.

"Yeah remember when mommy told us to eat but we didn't" she said giggling. Kagome looked back at them and smiled she mouthed to them 'told you, you'd get hungry' and looked at InuYasha.

"We are here today to join this man and this woman" the bald man in front of them said. He read a verse from the bible.

"Now we may join this man and woman so they can become one. InuYasha do you take Kagome as your lawful wife and thru tick and thin, sickness and poor?" he said looking at him.

"I do" he said as he smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome do you take InuYasha as your lawful husband thru tick and thin, sickness and poor?" he asked.

"I do" she said as she smiled at him.

"you may kiss the pride" the man said , it was hard since he was holding Ai to kiss her like he wanted, he just pecked her, he pointed to Ai so she understood. When that was over they danced cut the cake and the party was over now for the honey moon Sango and Miroku were taking car of the kids.

"Hey you better take care of them if I find a scratch on either one of them I'll you monk" InuYasha said as he pointed at his friend.

"Just go I'm sure you'll enjoy it" he said with a smile on his face a lench smile that is.

"You're sick, she's never giving it to me anyways" he said as he got in the car.

"What was it that I can't give you?" Kagome asked looking at the friend when she was done saying bye to her friend.

"Throw the flower stupid" InuYasha said making the lawful wife hit him on the head. Sesshy was amused that the girl could hit him; he walked to his brother with an amused smile on his face.

"Here now don't do anything stupid with your pathetic self" he said as he gave him a visa card with his name on it.

"And Kagome? Would you mind bounding some sense into him for me?" he asked smiled at her making angry Kagura walk over to him and bound some sense into him to making InuYasha smirk .

"Kagura can you bound some sense into the idiot for me" he smirked some more as he too was hit in the head with his wife making Sesshy smirk too.

"Hey you're suppose to be LAWFUL not violent!" he shouted as the limo was driven off while they waved standing on the top.

"So are we going to do something interested in our hotel?" he asked moving closer.

"Not that I can remember, we just have to stay there and all, you know rest" she said smiling at him more like giggling.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr, I'll force you if I have to or make you watch videos until you agree to it." He said sounding like a maniac.

"Of what, videos of what?" she asked as his face got red "if its sex you wanted you can ask?" she said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted as the limo got to their hotel. InuYasha couldn't wait until they got in the hotel.

" yuo're such an idiot" she gigled and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

-

That's the end of this chap


	18. circle of love

LOVE...

CHAPTER 18: circle of love

**_AUTHOR NOTES_**: thanks a lot for who read this and reviewed this story has come to an end and I want to thank every one so much for reviewing once again! Thanks a lot everyone!

do not own the show except the story even though i hope i do

* * *

A little baby about two months old was held bye a silver haired boy, looking down at him. He was surrounded bye a little family he called his. He had taken a whole month off as he promised Kagome that this baby was to prove to her that he could be a good father and a good baby sitter.

Well lucky for him she was tired and was off for a month too, she looked up at him he was so obsessed with the little baby since he was born.

"Yasha aren't you going to at least let the kids hold him like they asked to?" Kagome said in a rather tired voice. The man looked at the little boy who was now four years old and the two girls who stared at him with a smile on each face.

"Fine" he said as he handed the baby, he did look like him. He had two cute soft ears on top of his head with little claws on each ten fingers and toes and little fangs in her mouth.

"I can't believe that all the kids in this household look like you" Kagome whined in a soft voice barely noticed that she was whining.

"Well not all of then Naomi looks like you" the man teased as he sat next to her laying body.

"How come this round you're so exhausted?" he asked her knowing what he met she blushed at the thought.

"Maybe it's because you wore me out" she said slightly slapping him on the back.

Jr had actually changed his features now he looked like his dad and acted like him. He had two little white ears on top of his head long fangs in his mouth and long claws with long raven silver hair.

Naomi just looked like her mom looking exactly like Kagome making them the only one in the house not demon, Jr's changes come as a surprise to them but they excepted it and he was happy that he was like that now he had supernatural powers he could jump on threes with one lip and could do a lot of things when he was with his dad.

"So when is the family and friends party starting?" InuYasha asked as he softly leaned on Kagome's stomach.

"My mom should be in with Jii-chan and Souta about now" she said scratchin him behind his ears. She started hearing a vibrating on her stomach which made her start to giggle and getting up quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" he shouted as he looked at her pissed off that she couldn't finish scratching him.

"You made me laugh because you were purring" she said as the bell rang catching everyone's attention except the two month old baby who started crying at the sound.

"Aaaw don't cry Tai" she said cooing him. InuYasha had instated that they call him after their father.

"InuYasha get over here and take care of him!" she shouted remembering it was his duty to take care of him.

"hey mom, Souta and Jii-chan' I haven't seem you in a very long time" she said as he hugged them.

"You saw them two months ago when you were delivering remember" InuYasha said as he looked down at little Taisho. She accidentally as she called it whacked him on the head when she was walking to the living room. The bell rang again making little Tai cry again, he suddenly didn't get along with the bell, wander why. When InuYasha opened the door his brother was standing therewith his wife and Rin behind him. Rin was suddenly getting taller and almost getting taller than his dad was.

"Hey, surprise to see ya here, where's mom and dad?" he asked grumpily looking out if he could spot his parents anywhere.

"They'll be here they were behind us" he said looking at the drive way as a red car drove just when he said they'll be here.

"InuYasha let the guests come in" Kagome said as he took the baby from him and whacked him again for the second time. Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at Kagome.

"Stop hitting me woman!" he shouted making little Tai start crying again. She glared at him moving aside for her brother in law and his family to come in and Inuyash'a parents too.

"Thank you Kagome" Sesshy said as he walked in helping his wife he looked worked out.

"Felling okay?" Kagome asked Kagura whose stomach was a little too overweight for her.

" no this moron got me pregnant twice and can't even take time to take care of the other three and now I'm pregnant with another" she said making Kagome giggle slightly.

"Seems like it's a family thing" she said rubbing her own stomach.

"You mean you're pregnant again, the other kid is barely walking" Kagura said surprised.

"He tricked me into it" he said pointing at InuYasha who was pretending he didn't hear anything.

"Damit where's the bathroom!" she shouted covering her mouth.

"Right the corner" Kagome said as she walked to the back yard where everyone was at.

"Hey Kagome what's up, where's that idiot of you're?" Yuri asked looking at her behind her friend sporting InuYasha following her.

"Shut your yapping before I pop that bubble of your" he said revering to her stomach which made her blush.

"Hello Kagome and InuYasha?" Hojo said as he stood beside Yuri. The back gate to the backyard was open so they didn't have to go thru the door.

"You two are having a baby too?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yeah, he tricked me" Yuri said blaming her husband to be.

"Well you liked it didn't you" he said as he run out of her before he could catch her.

"You two make a odd couple, he's extremely nice and you are extremely violence" a voice come from behind Yuri showing our favorite pervert with his wife and a little two year old Natsuko holding on to her mom's hand and her mom holding on to a week old little baby.

"Wow two you tried you best?" InuYasha asked as he looked at the disappointed Miroku.

"Hey be happy that I even let you have another one" Sango said as he slapped him lightly on the head.

"That's the hundredth times today Sango!" he wined as he moved a little farther away from her.

"Nat, Ai and Naomi are playing over there and the other kids maybe you can go play with them?" Kagome asked as he leaned to her level and smiled at her. She smiled back and ran to the kids' play ground.

" hey people" Kagura said as she walked from the house standing next to Kagome, the boys walked off the table and walked over to another one talking about whatsoever they were talking about leaving the girls there.

"So have you noticed everyone's pregnant" she said looking at the pissed off Yuri and everyone who was holding a baby.

"Yeah, this men are tricky, well at least one person aint, I think" they saw Yumi and Ayame walk by with Kouga holding a little boy in his hands and Maten but he didn't have a baby in his hand.

"Ayame, Yumi!" Kagome shouted waving her hands.

"Hey guys, wow I never thought that you'd be looking like that Yuri" Yumi said as she giggling making the girl angry at her well, than again she was always angry at something.

"Yeah and Who's baby is it Ayame" the girls asked in unison looking at a smiling Kouga standing in front of them.

"Mommy, can I go play there with the others" the little boy asked looking at Ayame who blushed dearly.

"Sure Jr" she said as his dad let him down and in a minute he was there.

"Wow super speed too?" Sango asked looking at Ayame and her boyfriend.

"So ladies what's happening?" he asked putting on his smooth talk, accidentally he got a whack on top of his head looking to be faced a by a very angered Ayame.

"The boys are all over there" he said pointing to where all the men were except for the grand parents at the teens.

"So what's up seems like everyone here is pregnant or at least have a baby" Eri who took them by surprise said.

"Where'd you come from?" Kagome asked

" well the gate was open" she sat down at the edge of the table.

"Where's your sweetheart?" Yuri asked smirking at the blushing girl.

"Over there by the boys" he said pointing to a Hiten who was holding a little baby in his hands.

"Wow you have a baby too, I thought Kagome, Sango and Kagura had little babies" Yumi said.

"For you information I didn't think I was going to have another baby so soon, Keisha, Rin and Kaine were enough already until he tricked me into it" she said grumpily, since she had gotten pregnant she's been grumpy not knowing why.

"Well all men are pigs" Yuri said as she covered her mouth as if she was ready to puke any time.

"Over there" Kagome said pointing to a trash can.

"So why are all girls seem to have plumbed belies?" Miroku asked smirking at everyone making all the men with babies blush.

"Shut up monk, your lady seems to be holding a baby as well" InuYasha said as he crossed his hands grumpily and looked at Kagome.

"I'm outer here' he said as he got up and walked to the ladies table sitting next to Kagome, then all men got up and walked to the table each sitting with their girlfriends or wives.

"So what brings you'll here?" Kagura asked as she leaned into Sesshy who held her by her other hand and the other one holding a sleeping Kaine.

"Does that mean we can't seat by you'll?" Hiten asked holding Yumi close to his, putting his hand on holding the little baby but looking at her tummy.

"Is Yumi pregnant too?" Kagome sprung up looking at her friend yet everyone one who was held close did that.

"Yeah hasn't she told you that already, she's one month and fuchita is six months too"Hiten said.

"Well might as well say that I'm too, hey I wanted to have a family so don't look at me like that" she said sending all the girls to giggles and the boy to confused look n their faces.

"Hey sis, and everyone else, can I talk to you for a sec?" Souta said looking at her sister seriously.

"Yeah what's the matter?" she asked when they got into to the house.

"Well you see my girlfriends, it's her birthday tomorrow I didn't remember that and I don't have anything in mind I can give her, I was hoping that you'll help" he said looming at his finger.( if yuo remeber that girl he confessed to i forgot her name thats her)

"Sure I have something that might help, mom gave it to me when I was your age, you were little, it's very poplar, I have two of them actually, one from InuYasha and one from mom" she said as he walked to her bathroom and coming out with a beautiful little necklace with a big jewel on the front.

"It's the jewel shard, she can make a wish it can come true" she said smiling at her brother.

"You don't really believe in that shit do you" he said looking at her with a brow raised. He got a little slap on his head making hisbend trying to dodge it but she was fast for him.

"I don't expect you to be cursing around here you know" she said pointing at him while he chuckled at the look on her face.

"I do, you can even read a book about it" she said as she got out side.

"Thanks sis alot!" he said as he ran over to where his girlfriend and Kohaku's girl friend was and not to mention Shippo's too. they got in by the back door not too long ago Souta's girlfriend come with Kohaku they lived next door to each other, and Rin was sitting in the group too with her boyfriend peter. He hand short spiky brown hair with a tan cute face and a musar body yuo could tell becouse he was wearing a mascular shirt and baggy pants. he had come with shippo and his girlfriend Kilala, who was very beatiful with long redish kinda hair and a soft creamy face which made Shipo fancy her even more. Kohaku's girlfriend was always queit she had a beatiful face even thought it looked pale but yuo could still see her beauty with brown hair making face grow kind of white-is but she looked beatiful as ever. she might have look queit in people's eys but she was actually very hyper when they were lone spending the night alone or something thats what he liked abuot her the most. the girls were talking there way about beauty stuff while the girls talked about there own as well like cars and woman but they got a look once and them from their girls when a 'hot' was mention in their sentence.

"What's up with him?" InuYasha asked as he looked up at Kagome while holding little Tai in his hands.

"Girlfriend problem" she said sitting down taking the baby from his hands.

"Where can I put him to sleep?" Sesshy asked pointing to the sleeping baby in his hands.

"Right in the kids' room" she said while looking at Sango and Hiten getting up too.

"Yasha take him to sleep" she said handing him little Tai. Kagome got up and walked to her parents sat down in the middle of Jii-chan and her mom.

"So are you guys happy?" she asked looking at everyone around the table.

"Very" Taisho said. He smiled at Kagome who smiled innocently back at him.

"Come on then the party just began" she said as she got up pulling her mom and her other mom along with her.

"Kagome sweet heart we can't dance we'll just watch all of you" she said when they got into the house followed by everyone else. The kids' staid outside to enjoy the day messing around with everyone. In the house the house was rocking the were full blast music in the house and everyone dancing like Crazy even Kagura who was now having a lot of fun.

With the kids.

"Who's you mommy?" little Kouga asked Naomi.

"My mommy is her mommy and his too and little Tai too, he's very cute" she said pointing at Jr and Ai.

"What's your mommy's name mines is Ayame, daddy says she's hot" he said sitting down with them "and me and my dad can run really fast when we wanna mess around with mommy, we have a lot of fun together" he said in one big breath.

"Well my dad shows me how to fight with a sword" Keisho said who was now four same age as lil Kouga, Lil Yasha and Naomi.

"Well my dad lets me skip into threes" Jr (Yasha) said.

"Ha!" Nat laughed as she poured some Sand on Yash's head making everyone laugh. And that was the begging on the sand fight (if there is such thing). When they were done if it wasn't for Rin who come outside to check on them it would have gotten messy because lil Yasha and lil Kouga were starting to get mad at each other very close to fight.

"Dad! Mom! Uncle!" Rin shouted when she saw the kids, they were sooooo ashy you'd thought they were pale. The grown ups hearing this they rushed outside when they saw the view they were shocked but started to laugh after when the kids started running and talking at the same time who started it.

"Okay guess we have work to do" Kagome said as she looked at the kids they were dripping in sand.

"Should we wash them with the hose outside" InuYasha said.

"I think so it's the easiest way" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah we can have fun with that too" he said as walked to the hose and turning on the water spraying everyone, and that started a water fight. The unexpected happened, Sesshy laughed for joy and his son too and the grown ups found the kid inside them to mess around, and the end of the day they took a family picture that hang on the walls until they all died leaving it for great-great-great grand kids to see that day and respect it.

"And that's the end little buddy" a man got up holding a little baby in his arms.

"Night" he said.

"Night dad" the little boy said as his ears laid flat on his head and went to sleep. The dad smiled his ears too flat on his head and smiled at the little boy.

"Come on, you have a job tomorrow" a young woman said as she took the man's hand and they walked out as she scratched his ears.


	19. special thanks to yuo

Yoshiko Furu : yeah I guess, and that laugh is funny. Thanks

bullet through my heart: Yash's your baby? Lol I wish he was. Thanks and yeah I know I'm not good at spelling at all, I don't blame your sister for being better than me ha, guess I got to try.

Alchemy Freak: ha. Thanks

Names

1. -Bittersweet Romance- thanks thanks 4 reviewing

2. Bert8813 thanks $$ thanks 4 reviewing

3. Cervantes1026 thanks thanks 4 reviewing

4. chelboo1992 thanks thanks 4 reviewing

5. CloudzBabe178 thanks -- thanks 4 reviewing

6. Dog-Hanyou-Chica thanks -- thanks 4 reviewing

7. fluffykogome thanks, thanks:) 4 reviewing

8. Hopelessly Hopefull thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

9. kzb637 Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

10. Moon Cosmic Power Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

11. Mysterious-Moon06 Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

12. princess-moon-soul Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

13. Psycho-Miko22 Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

14. punkrockprincess637 Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

15. Sailor Moon1996 Thanks :)

16. sango222 thanks: ) thanks 4 reviewing

17. sasha the water goddess thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

18. Sessh's Lady Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

19. UnlovedBandNerd Thanks :) thanks 4 reviewing

20. Yoshiko Furu thanks, yeah she is cruel, very indeed, ha : )

Return to Top

Punkrockprincess637: thanks, I try to work hard on it. Tanks again.

Thanks everyone for reviewing, lots of love!

1. Black Diamond07 thanks 4 reviewing

2. chelboo1992 thanks 4 reviewing 

3. cleao thanks 4 reviewing

4. CloudzBabe178 thanks 4 reviewing

5. DarkNeko455  thanks 4 reviewing

6. inulovergirl4u  thanks 4 reviewing

7. Inuyasha-Xtreme  thanks 4 reviewing

8. Kagome951753 thanks 4 reviewing

9. kzb637 thanks 4 reviewing

10. lilpup27 thanks 4 reviewing

11. Moon Cosmic Power: yeah the baby was left in a good place. thanks 4 reviewing

12. punkrockprincess637 thanks 4 reviewing

13. Valen.lluvia.danzante thanks 4 reviewing

14. Yoshiko Furu thanks 4 reviewing 

Thanks everyone for your support!

WHORL: no the baby is Naraku's but she was mad that Inu rejected her and the baby and she didn't like the baby very much so she left her with him telling him that the baby was his. Thanks 4 reviewing

For some reason I can find **Young Kagome** up there just wanted to say thanks you've been there for most chaps


End file.
